


Tigerrr Studio (Or how Taiga got his groove back)

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bridezilla Momoi, But definitely for AoKaga, But not for all, But ya never know what caused it to happen, Characters Rediscovery of Life & Love, Ex-basketball Star!Aomine, F/F, Hard I know, I got 99 relevant tags but this ain't one, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder & Attempted Murder, One night of cheating (not in bangkok) and don't presume the circumstances, PROFANITY GALORE, Psychopathic Serial Killer, Sexy Dancing/Striptease/Lap Dances, Still kids don't cheat, Tags Tags Tags Tags, aokaga - Freeform, b/c cheaters be cheaters, break up with person first, cop!aomine, dancer!kagami, how hard is that?!, minor angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Kagami Taiga suffers a debilitating, life changing injury in college, causing him to spiral into a deep depression. His boyfriend of four-years, Aomine Daiki, isn't really the sentimental type and struggles to help Taiga cope and recover. One idiot pushes the other away, the other idiot acts like it doesn't bother him, leaving a recipe for disaster, which strikes one night when everything comes to a head and horrible mistakes are made, causing a rift and separation of ways. Taiga has to re-evaluate his entire life, now without his boyfriend. But sometimes fate has other things in store. What happens when a chance encounter (VERY CHANCE) causes the two to meet again, years later. And Daiki finds out that Taiga is now a... DANCER?! Now it's his turn to re-evaluate his own past, present, and future life decisions. Can he make it work out the way he wants? Or will a crazy serial killer get in the way?Wow. That last sentence really seemed to come out of nowhere. Threw you guys a for a loop, didn't I?! Well, don't fret, Aomine Daiki's a homicide detective so it doesn't come out of nowhere. Well, it sort of did in the summary, but not in the story.Aka: How Taiga Got his Groove Back.





	1. I want to fuck you like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> HOW TAIGA GOT HIS GROOOOOVE BACK

“Ow. Damn it Satsuki… You can let go of my ear, I won’t run… again, I swear… again.” A sordid and crumpled looking Aomine Daiki plead to his childhood friend. He hadn’t been sordid, or crumpled… until he dashed out of her company to flee the scene, once the difficultly-sought-after bravado he had mustered this morning, had worn off.

Because at this moment in time, Aomine Daiki was being carted off to a dance studio to be given dance lessons. He resisted. GOD did he resist at first. He’s a detective, so how on earth a little pink haired demoness had gotten him to agree to this, he’ll never know.

“Please Dai-chan. It’s my wedding, and you’re my maid of…”

“Your WHAT?!”

“Ahem. My best groomsman. You’re my best groomsman and I just want to be able to share a dance with you. It would make my wedding perfect.”

Ah. That’s right. That’s how she’d done it. The way she always did. Guilt and being a wretched demoness. Because even if she did have a valid point, the only way a petite (in everything but her bosom) girl on the lesser side of 5 feet could have chased down and caught an athletic, 6 ft. something ex-pro basketball player, was if she was endowed with some supernatural, satanic (read: not divine) intervention. Or… ya know, maybe it was the bridezilla in her. Yeah, most likely that… probably. hopefully.

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I already said I’m not going to run… again, so for fucks sake, LET ME GO. This is embarassing as fuck.”

“Language. There might be kids around the studio. And no, I will not let go. Because you already told me you wouldn’t run, twice already. and you still did. twice.”

Did he mention, she had the strength and stamina to catch him twice?! (See kids, don’t fuck with the devil)

“Ugh. I will NOT stop cursing until you fucking let me GO. Fuck, I give you my word. OK?” He was at wits end here. And it was known to everyone that when Aomine Daiki gave his word, he meant it.

Although Momoi was still a bit skeptical, since Aomine Daiki had never been forced into such an uncomfortable situation before. Gawd, you would think sticking your dick in another mans butt would have been challenging enough to harden the man, but noooo.

“Fine. But if you try evading one more time, when I catch you, I’ll use a new move I learned from Riko called the crab hold.”

Daiki sighed. LOUDLY and very exaggeratedly.

“Fine. fine.”

“I’ll use it on your private parts.” Satsuki added with an ominous look of pure threat flashing across her cherry-blossomed colored eyes.

They looked blood red to the very terrified Aomine, not only because of the threat, but because her sheer determination reminded him of another set of red eyes he used to know. Not even so long ago, yet it seemed like a past life.

“Ah…” Daiki nervously rubbed the back of his head, (another unconscious trait he picked up from a certain ex-lover) “Ye..yea, I got it. I’ll be good.”

S’not like he could flee anyways, considering they had made it to the reception desk already of…

“Tiger studio…? Really, Mo?”

“It’s one of the best dance studios in all of Tokyo! The owner is apparently an amazing choreographer and dancer… young and handsome too, I guess. Grab the brochure, it lists a few of the musicals and famous stars clientele.”

“Ah hah. Don’t care. Let’s just get…this…” Daiki slowed his sentence down as his eyes followed a few of the female dance instructors walking by, animatedly talking about something exciting “over… with.” The tall, bluenette had now completely turned around, his head tilted as he looked at the rotund butts of the retreating females.

“Ah. God bless yoga pants. Or rather, the person who made them. May his rivers of stretchy cloth and supplies never run dry. OW. FUCK Satusuki.”

“Dai-chan, gross! And BEHAVE! You said no cursing. and also, no ogling!”

“Nope, never said no ogling. Won’t agree to that. You’re already pushing your luck here, Mo.”

And Satsuki knew it too. So she just sighed and returned to the business at the counter.

“What do you mean you can’t find our booking?” She stated, calmly, in an attempt to keep the bridezilla at bay.

“Well, I’m so sorry. It’s just, I found it. But sorry, it’s showing for a few days from now. and for a party of eight. sorry”

“I made two, one private for the big oaf here who is shy and easily embarrased”

“OI!” Daiki glared daggers at her.

“I mean, for myself and my friend here to get in little extra practice. Ahem…” The cough indicating the total bullshit reason.

“Yeah, sorry, so sorry. About that. I’m so sorry, so soo sorry but it’s not in here. Just… just give me a minute please.” The harried receptionist hurried off down a hallway, mumbling apologies under his breath.

“Fine. Enough with the apologies. Just make it right.” The timber in her voice betrayed the calm demeanor she was trying to uphold.

“sorry. sorry…” The boy muttered as he slunk along with his head bowed.

“Well, Mo, look, you tried. I tried. It just wasn’t meant to…” The dark skinned, dark haired, dark eyed man started speaking and abruptly stopped when he was met with a look so dark, it rivaled the black in a black hole.

“… or ya know, maybe we can wait it out. But god, oh god all mighty, please don’t take it out on me if it doesn’t work out. Remember, I’m here. Look, Mo, I’m here, waiting.”

“Oh just shut up Aomine Daiki.”

Uh oh. She used his whole name. Time to really shut up. And to plot attempts to get away.

“Uhm. Bathroom?”

“Yeah, right, like I’ll let you out of my sight. SIT.”

And lo and behold. A 6 ft. something man, immediately sat down on the exact seat the devil woman was pointing at, while inconspicuously noting the emergency exits and any flimsy windows. Defenestration vs. a crazed bridezilla Momoi Satsuki? Easy choice. And he prayed. Oh did he pray when he saw the little man come back with his head still bowed, mouthing mumbled apologies.

“Ma’am. I’m so sorry. We just hired a new receptionist and she didn’t realize that a new order needs to be completed for differing days, she thought it was catalogued by name. I’m sorry she thought that. I’m sorry our system is like that. I’m sorry I wasn’t the one who trained her but I should have somehow…”

“STOP. ENOUGH. Just… just HOW can we FIX this?! Are there any openings now? I’m SURE you can spare one person from the plethora of young lil’ things bouncing up and down the hallways.”

The receptionist, Sakurai, apparently, as his name tag indicated… shrunk back so far into himself, Aomine thought he would turn into a singularity. At least if that happened, he could get sucked up into it and not have to deal with an incensed Momoi. And the dance lessons… but more so, Momoi.

“Ah. Sorry. It turns out that almost all of our staff is present today because we have a huge production coming up and it’s the last day the owner is here to train the dancers and so they’re all in the auditorium either watching or dancing and… well, we’ve already put someone on finding a free instructor for you. and I’m so sorry but it should be at the most thirty minutes. I’m so sorry.”

“Sigh. I can deal with a half an hour. I figured with this big lug’s two left feet, I would have to sacrifice a lot more time.”

“You would know a lot about sacrificing things, now, wouldn’t you…” Daiki mumbled to himself. Very under his breath.

“WHAT WAS THAT DAI-CHAN?”

“FUCK. Uhm, nothing. Hey, dude, you said there’s a production going on, yeah? Lots of fine lil’ things prancing around? Show us the way, it’s the least you can do.” The bluenette almost pleaded in a desperate bid to detract the scathing Satsuki’s attention away from skinning him alive. For her next sacrifice of course.

“Uhm. I’m so sorry, It’s a closed rehearsal and….” The hermit looking boy started…  
Daiki traded his look of desperation for the hardened look he reserved for the most deadly criminal interrogations “…and right this way…”

“Atta boy.”

Daiki tugged Satsuki along with him. At least he could get salvage something about this wretched day.

“So what sort of production is it?” Satsuki asked as they were escorted.

“It’s… uhm. I’m so sorry. It’s a…”

“Haah? Spit it out!” Even Daiki was getting sick of all the apologies.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s a uh… strip tease.” The young receptionist stuttered as he whispered the last two words.

Oh heavens above. Maybe Daiki would have to upgrade Satsuki to an Angel. Or, lesser demoness. Yeah, probably that, at least until after the wedding was over.

“You do THAT sort of thing here?”

“NO! NOO! It’s not for a dirty club or anything!”

“Dirty club? You mean those beautiful sactuaries called strip clubs?”

“Ah. sorry, yes, it’s not for a strip club. It’s a scene for a new production by Mellis Arte and the Mellis company.”

Aomine didn’t really understand Satsuki’s squeal at the foreign words spoken by the young man. He was still day dreaming about the wonderful feast about to be bestowed.

“Oh Dai-chan! Mellis Arte is a HOT new rising star in broadway musicals! His last two were HUGE international hits, even here in Japan! That wasn’t in the brochure!!”

“Ah right, well, we weren’t involved with the first and were only granted two scenes as a trail in his second production. Of course, he’s so good, so very good that we were gifted all but three of the scenes in his upcoming play. Today is the dry run of one of the most important scenes, taking place in a strip club.” Wow. The guy didn’t apologize once during that little spiel. Seems he was really passionate about his job, radiating pride while talking about this lead choreographer.

“Ok, we’re here, I know you’re a bit far back but technically you’re not allowed in here and I’m sorry but…”

“s’fine, we’re fine right here. go away and come get us when you’re ready.”  
Daiki stated, sort of hating how far back they were, considering the lights were dimmed on the stage, which was set up as a strip club. And when he usually went to strip clubs, he was certainly much… MUCH closer.

Satsuki immediately took a seat in one of the plush chairs while Daiki stayed standing, inching forward every so slightly until a blaring beat of music stopped him dead in his tracks and two dancers stood, looking at each other. Ah, so it wasn’t a traditional one-person strip tease. Well, hot damn. Two people, naked? FUCK YES. And from what Daiki could tell, they were hot as FUCK. The girl was a bit short but was wearing high heels, making her legs, calves, and ass look tasty. But that was nothing, absolutely zilch, compared to the absolutely adonis looking male facing her. His build was exactly Aomine’s type. And fuck. FUCK… the way he moved. Those devastatingly blue eyes were glued to that figure clad in a low cut, loose tank top that was tucked in the front of those form fitting, ripped blue jeans. The shirt highlighted the ripped chest and angled waist down to those straight hips and huge quads and calves and that assssss. Not to mention, the way he held the other girl. Practically had sex with her through dance. And with those lyrics. Yes, Daiki knew english enough to get it.

 _“You let me violate you”_ The male figure grabbed the female roughly around the waist and undulated into her body while she perfectly matched him with opposing moves.

“ _You let me desecrate you”_ That chiseled chest pushed forward into her body as she leaned her upper body back.

 _“You let me penetrate you”_ And then, god help him… that gorgeous pelvis slowly thrusted into the girl, who didn’t retreat but threw her head back in what looked like genuine sheer pleasure and Daiki wondered if those feelings were legit. They would be if that was him. For sure.

 _“You let me complicate you”_ The two danced around the pole, sometimes using it as a magnet to cling to each other, other times it acted as an unwanted barrier to separate them.

 _“Help me… I broke apart my insides”_ They danced side by side, one on each side of the pole. Daiki already had no qualms about the veracity behind the quality of this place and these dancers. And especially that man.

 _“Help me… I’ve got no soul to sell”_ Both dancers reached for their chests and seemed to tear their hearts out. It was beautiful in a sense too. Not only sexual. The dancing really highlighted, no… manifested the words into reality, the desperation and sexual desire of the lyrics.

“ _Help me… the only thing that works for me”_ They both reached their hands for the pole in the middle, one sliding down, the other sliding up… stopping just short of touching. They turned towards each other, seeming to convey their message through their physical movements. The beautiful male started moving forward, circling the pole counter-clockwise, while the female backed away, hands still barely an inch away from each other. Once they had changed sides of the pole, the male’s back to the crowd and god, even from so far away, Daiki could see that flawless ass. So similar to… the guys whole build was so similar to… but fuck, what was he doing thinking about that right now?! haha, just the thought of HIM dancing… besides, Daiki had a breathtaking god and amazing dance to watch.

 _“Help me get away from myself”_ The dark, gorgeous man finally desperately grabbed the girls hand on the pole. And in an instant, he had roughly grabbed her and brought her in front of him. Then he closed the remaining distance between them and harshly backed her into the wall. Must have been made of something sturdier than usual set materials because she was manhandled.

 _“I wanna fuck you like an animal”_ And oh god. OH GOD. Ohhh god. He started fucking her against the wall. Dry humping but with rhythm and cadence and it was. the. most. sexy. thing. Daiki had EVER seen. (Up until that point anyways). If he had it, he would pay a billion dollars for a lap dance from that man. Damn, maybe he should call Akashi for a loan. Nah, Daiki probably had a substantial amount enough to drop this adonis’s pants. Of money and looks and charm.

 _“I wanna feel you from the inside”_ The male backed away, letting the girl take the lead as she danced around him.

 _“I wanna fuck you like an animal”_ The man, cloaked in sleazy, dark lighting, did the same humping move again. and… yup, still sexiest thing ever.

 _“My whole existence is flawed”_ He slid down, grasping at the female’s hips… nuzzling his face in her… fuck, Daiki told himself he COULD NOT, absolutely could NOT pop one at a place like this, with Satsuki not 5 ft. away from him.

 _“You get me closer to god”_ The guy pulled his face out from the girls nether regions and looked up to her face, ending the scene as if he was bowed down worshipping her.

The bluenette was shocked. The emotions he felt just from that scene were intense. The most obvious being arousal, but he was intrigued too, wanting to know the story behind the two dancers. And that all arose from the way they embodied the song, its lyrics, and what the characters themselves were trying to convey with their dancing.

It was because Aomine was so deeply entranced by the sight, that when one girl hopped off and another came and the scene started over with the second half of the song, Daiki was sort of forcefully brought back to reality. Reminded that this was a show with props and actors and lighting. Fiction. Not real. He shook his head. And watched a slightly different dance commence. Everything was the same during the first four measures. Then when the “help me’s” started, the differing lyrics lead to a whole assortment of varied dance moves. Daiki’s favorite being _“help me…it’s your sex I can smell”_ where the man literally stuck his nose at the base of the girl’s collarbone and inhaled all the way up through her loose hair, mussing it up with his face and nose, all the while moving his body sensually against her, his arms and hands placed in the most seductive of places. Daiki wondered if the choreographer drew from experience.

It was a strategic masterpiece. And damn, he would LOVE to be a source of inspiration or a subject for experimentation.

One last (guy?) came up and the first sequence of the song started. Aomine’s plan to steadily move up towards the stage and subsequently, the gorgeous man, stalled, literally frozen by the last performance. It turned out that this fellow must be the lead in the play, he certainly looked dainty enough. And the beautiful hunk of man, was now dancing the role of the last two females. They must have been the lead female and her understudy?

Daiki literally had to find the nearest seat and exercise his breathing techniques in order to will his erection down at watching that beautiful man being tossed around and danced on and humped and having another dude’s face in his crotch…

Daiki already planned to buy tickets for this play. Maybe he could even coax a certain main choreographer to be his date. Yeah… he should try for that.

It was as after the final dance that Daiki started mentally planning how to stalk and capture his prey. He started slowly making his way down towards the stage, where at least this installment of their practice seemed to be ebbing if not finished. Someone made a gesture up to the box at the top and the lights immediately flooded the stage. That’s when Daiki saw another sight that had him completely frozen. and in shock. as in call an ambulance for him, he’s about to go into cardiac arrest, shock.  
Because there stood a shock of red hair, hair he knew intimately well, and red eyes, that he had once fallen in love with, and…and… a body that he… knew so well. But the person as a whole? The DANCER? The… fucking. amazing. sexy. DANCER? No. Nope. No way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1


	2. Missing the Mistake.

No. no. no. no. Nooo… It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. Daiki was so shocked, his body started moving back the few steps he had managed to take. Eyes, trained, laser focused on the redhead who was turned to the side, speaking to the harem of gorgeous dancers around him. It couldn’t be him. It wasn’t. No, this was a dream.

Daiki immediately slapped himself.

“DAI-CHAN!”

Shit, no way. Momoi’s voice almost didn’t reach him, through the rushing blood in his ears.

“DAI-CHAN!!!”

Her hard grasp of him and violent shaking did the trick though. He looked down to her, seeing straight through her.

“Oh my GOD DAI-CHAN! Do you see who I see?! Please tell me you also see Kagamin up there…! He just…oh my god. He just…danced?”

Welp. There it was. She shattered whatever doubt he had clung to in the deep crevasse of his mind. Wait, nope. It was still there.

“No, Satsuki. Are you stupid?! That’s… that’s… that’s…” Ok. Fuck. Who was that imposter?!

“Oh hush Dai-chan. Of course it’s Kagamin. Sh..should we go say hi?”

“H…hi?” Daiki didn’t seem to be comprehending what was going on “Say hi to a stranger?! Because that’s not… … … Taiga?” Daiki whispered the name with a look of doubtful recognition with just a hint of wonder. Like a newborn baby, finally seeing its parents for the first time, a coma patient waking to find his significant other there still. Awe.

Because Aomine Daiki had dated a Kagami Taiga for four, almost five years, six years back. But that Kagami Taiga was a big doofus who tripped over his own feet when he was dragged to a club one night and herded onto the dance floor. That Kagami Taiga had lost the spark of confidence this man exuded naturally, had been a mess when their relationship had ended and a fair bit before it too. Who… who was this guy? It couldn’t be his Kagami Taiga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ 5 years ago.

 

“Taiga… will you PLEASE get out of those sweat pants. For fucks sake. I can hardly see your fine ass in those.”

“Ugh. That’s all you care about, isn’t it, Daiki?! Sex and… my body.”

Daiki sighed. He wished this was the first time this *fight* had occurred between the two. But it wasn’t. They were already hard headed, stubborn idiots. Fighting was part of their repertertoire. It was a basic function between them, sustaining them to a point. It was a staple of their relationship and Daiki AND Taiga sort of loved that. That hadn’t changed. What had changed was the intensity and content of their fights. When they were young and carefree, the fights had also been light hearted and capricious. But after the accident, things had changed. Taiga had sustained a mild tear in his ACL, effectively ending any hopes for a basketball career, essentially downgrading his passion and number one priority to a part-time hobby at best. That’s when the depression kicked in. That’s when Daiki’s resolve and commitment and devotion had been tested. and tried. and brought to the brink. over. and over. again. For almost a year now.

“Yes, you’re right. I do care about your body. It’s not ALL I care about. But I do care about it, even if you don’t. So, if you care about ME at all, than please, don’t do this.”

“Don’t turn this around on me! I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“Yeah, neither of us did. But it happened, we can’t change that.”

“Thank you, hallmark greeting card. But guess what? It doesn’t help. Nothing helps. And you’re right… you didn’t ask for any of this either. So just leave.”

The first time he’d said that, Daiki had gotten so flagrantly mad, he’d thrown something (he couldn’t quite remember) on his way stomping out of Taiga’s apartment, shoeless, since he’d forgotten them. He went home shoeless, not even noticing until Kagami had texted him what a moron he was and to come back. He said it was to get the shoes, but Daiki knew it wasn’t just for that.

That’s why the next time he said it. Daiki exercised patience. Not a trait he usually did well with. But damn did he try. *try* being the key word, it didn’t work. Every time he tried, he failed miserably and would end up in a scorching argument. But he always ended up back. Taiga always called him back. A true testament to how much he needed Daiki.

And Daiki was fuming this time too. And he was about to lose it, about to fly off the handle, when he looked at Taiga, ready to tear him a new one, he saw something he thought he would never see. Dull. Red. Eyes.

Maybe they’d been dull for a while now, or at least getting duller and duller. It scared Daiki. Honestly. He’d seen that dullness before. Reflected back in pools of still, dead blue. Taiga always likened Daiki’s eyes to the most tumultuous of oceans. Or bright sapphires… the adjectives always denoting life and zeal.

But they hadn’t always been that way, when he himself had lost his passion, they had been lifeless. Like Taiga’s were now. But it was retrievable for Daiki. And he still couldn’t do it himself. Taiga had done it. Taiga had saved him from himself.

That’s what sent Daiki into an internal spiral. Was he strong enough to help save Taiga? From something so irreparable? Something he himself didn’t think HE could heal from if it happened to him…? Unless, maybe if he had Taiga. But he wasn’t Taiga, was he? He hadn’t had any success so far. And it’d been almost a year. Maybe he wasn’t strong enough, not worthy enough.

Daiki left that day. And instead of going home to wait out Taiga’s inevitable call for him to return, he went to a club. He got drunk. And then he did something else that was irreparable.

Taiga called him that night too.

But it was Daiki’s drunken body that had deceived him. When he let the flood of insecurities get to him, when he bottled them up instead of talking about it, when he drank enough and turned his mind off, it was his body that took over. His body reacted to the girl grinding up on him. His body craved the comfort of sexual release. His body fell down onto the bed with her, accidentally answering the call from his boyfriend, only for him to hear the supposed love of his life betray him in the worst way possible.

Taiga never called him back again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was the last time he had seen Kagami Taiga. They already attended different colleges in Tokyo, and Taiga had moved into another apartment almost overnight, a feat, Daiki thought, for someone who barely got out of the house recently. And with Taiga’s forced retirement from the sport he loved, they no longer had the basketball circles overlapping. Daiki vaguely remembered someone mentioning that Taiga had transferred to a college in Los Angeles the next year. And, well, Daiki had felt something akin to a last thread of hope break at hearing that. He thought, he would never see Taiga again. Unless he played in the NBA, which after the jabberwocks fiasco, was never truly a goal of his. He wanted to bring Japan into the international limelight of basketball. And he had. He played professionally for five years, winning five championships, countless Asian, Euro, and even international tournaments. He even helped his team win silver in the olympics. He’d earned more then enough money and turned down another butt load to instead… settle down and fight crime. Yup. That’s about it. Fucking weird. But he had his own reasons. Reasons that he himself had not really ever dwelt upon enough to put into words.

Not that he really even cared to verbalize anything at this moment. Because at this moment. The ONLY thing going through his mind was… a loud, screeching noise and sheer confusion.

It took another few minutes for the auditorium lights to turn on. It sort of jolted Aomine out of his stupor and he started walking towards him. Gravitating towards him. He had NO idea what to say, but he had to talk to him. He was halfway to him when he was rudely grabbed by the arm. He scowled at the little brown haired receptionist who had him by the forearm.

“Ah. I’m sorry mr… shit, I’m so sorry I don’t know your name, I’m so sorry! But you can’t approach the dancers. you’re not even supposed to be here and your appointment is ready, the instructor is waiting. This way please.” Sakurai stated as he started to try to pull Daiki away.

“Oi. Boy. You’ll let me go, and you’ll let me go now. I know your owner and I want to talk to him.” He forcefully removed his arm from the shocked receptionist and started moving towards Kagami, only to see that red haired beauty turn and fully face him, apparently recognizing his elevated, irritated voice. Those red eyes widened to astronomical lengths, and before the blushing face matched those eyes, in that quick instant, he bolted.

Daiki started to run after him but didn’t make it very far before a force tackled him from the back. Oh HELL. NO.

“I’m sorry sir. If you want to see Mr. Kagami, you have to make an appointment.”

“GET OFF ME YOU TWERP! I’m an old friend, fucking get off me or I’ll arrest you.”

“You CAN’T ARREST ME when you’re breaking the law. Mr. Kagami ran from here after seeing you. It doesn’t seem he wants to deal with you so you’ll have to go through the proper channels to meet with him. This is his studio and he’s my boss and you… your instructor is waiting for you.” Well that was a strange way to end his tirade.

“Haah?!” Daiki had removed himself entirely from the scrawny boy. He wasn’t anything compared to Aomine, after all.

But at that point, Satsuki had reached the commotion and had a hard hold on Daiki’s arm as well.

“Let go, Momoi. I… I gotta see him, gotta talk to him.”

“Dai-chan. Didn’t you see his reaction? Just… just leave it. Besides, we have an appointment. A very important appointment, remember?”

Fuck. FUCK.

Daiki bowed his head and made to turn around with the rest of them. He took two steps with them, turned around and bolted the other way, all the while yelling for them to give him five to ten minutes.

Sakurai of course, gave chase. But he wasn’t nearly fast enough to catch up to Aomine. And apparently, Aomine wasn’t fast enough to catch up to Kagami. Not to mention, in a huge studio with so many rooms and no one willing to help him, he was more than lost.

That’s when he turned around and waited for the huffing Sakurai and Momoi to catch up. It was no surprise that even with Sakurai’s head start, Momoi had caught up to Daiki first.

“Dai-chan… phew. Are you serious right now?!”

One look at Daiki’s face as he looked down at her and she made her decision.

She grabbed Sakurai when he finally caught up.

“You WILL do two things. One, you will tell us where Kagamin is. He’s a dear friend and you fucked up my booking. Two, you WILL rebook my appointment for tomorrow because you FUCKED UP MY BOOKING. UNDERSTOOD?” Satsuki had unleashed her bridezilla in full force and form. And. It. Was. Terrifying.

Sakurai looked conflicted as all hell and for the briefest of moments, Daiki felt a little bad for the guy.

“NOW.” Satsuki yelled and Sakurai finally folded.

“Uhm, he…he’s not in his office so he probably left. Uhm, his parking spot is A-8 in the structure and he’s either driving a black harley davidson or dark blue GT-R. I’m sorry if he’s already gone. That’s all I know.”

Daiki ran like crazy, towards the parking structure and quickly assessed the layout. He took into consideration their own parking spot on D-3 and easily deduced where A-8 would be and what exit would be closest and fastest for the redhead. He hauled ASS towards it, just as he saw the gate divider pull up to let a black harley davidson out, he ran into the middle of the street, right in front of the incoming motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2


	3. A chance encounter.

Kagami had been talking to a few of the dancers, answering their persistent questions, mostly veiled attempts at gauging his love life. Meh. He was definitely used to it as a dancer and choreographer. Heh. He still couldn’t really call himself those without a twinge of surrealism hitting him.

The most persistent of the bunch, however, was the lead actor, Himuro Tatsuya. He was practically hounding the redhead for a date ever since they had started practicing together. It was really starting to get on his nerves, honestly. How many times did he need to covertly shy away from his advances for the guy to get the hint?! He’d sort of had it with over confident assholes in his life. And even Kagami wasn’t exactly over them, and sort of gravitated towards them, this guy screamed superficial as all hell. Tatsuya loved mentioning how he used to play basketball, just like Taiga. And how infatuated he still was with the sport. Just like Taiga.

Yeah, the redhead had had a rough relationship with the sport he so dearly loved. But when he rediscovered himself, he found that just because he couldn’t play the sport as much as he had wanted to, didn’t mean he had to have an ebbing passion for it. And it certainly didn’t mean there was a ceiling on how many things one can love or how much passion one can exude for them.

Ah. Basketball and assholes. Two things he really didn’t want to think about at the moment, especially with him being back in Japan. This Tatsuya guy was really trying his patience at the moment, it didn’t help that he had even once mentioned in passing, Aomine Daiki’s career as Japan’s number one basketball player. Eh. Maybe he was stretching. After all, one would be heard pressed to not mention him when they were in Japan and played basketball. But he didn’t want to hear about him, didn’t want to think about him.

Because now he was even hearing his voice. hah. he really must be crazy, hearing that bastards voice in a dance studio. In his dance studio none-the-less. While he was in the middle of rehearsals.

But wait, didn’t he also hear Sakurai’s voice first? Talking to someone? NO. no no. Noooo. Taiga very slowly turned around to a sight he’d never hoped he’d see. SHIT. Aomine Daiki was standing there, very clearly determined to come talk to him. Fuck, had he seen Taiga dancing? Oh. MY. GOD. Kagami could feel the heat of his flush and it jolted him outta his shocked state, enough to listen to that one word ringing through his mind. “RUNNNNNNNN” And he did exactly that.

He ran. Ran right past his office, bypassing throngs of concerned staffed dancers, straight to his motorcycle. Thank god, it was faster than the car. But then again, he was much less covered and secured in a safe, locked space. As Taiga bounded onto the seat, almost toppling the bike in the process. His mind went through which exit to take. The north side was closer but the attendant was lazy and wasn’t always in his booth. The east side was the next best option but it was further and he just needed to GET OUT OF HERE. Fuck it, he’ll try his luck at the north gate. After all, after his shit luck already, there’s nowhere to go but UP. Right?!

Wrong. Not only was the attendant NOT in the booth, but Taiga forgot what a fat ass he was as he waddled back towards the booth from the restroom. Oh HOW he was going to get this asshole fired. But finally. FINALLY his luck started looking up. The attendant scanned his ticket and the gate slowly opened as the redhead checked his rearview mirrors and looked back to see NO ONE. YESssSS. He leaned forward and pushed hard on the gas to get outta there scott free.

Only to be accosted by the sight of a blue-haired IDIOT jumping into the path of his oncoming motorcycle. He braked and swerved so hard that there were thick, black tire rubber marks on the pavement and he pulled all his strength to try keep the bike upright and from toppling on him. He failed though and almost in slow motion, saw the heavy bike and himself falling sideways. Before it could crush him though, a tanned hand grabbed one of the handles and another towards the back of the bike somewhere and it stopped the bike’s descent but not his own. He sort of flopped off the side of the bike in an ungraceful heap.

And by the time he righted himself. Oh. Was. He. PISSED. OFF. He took off and threw his helmet on the floor before starting to yell.

“WHAT the FLYING MOTHER FUCKING FUCK AOMINE. Are you fucking crazy?! You almost killed yourself AND ME YOU ASSHOLE!!!!”

Daiki looked at Taiga with the same look of wonder and disbelief. Seeming to totally disregard the redhead’s tantrum… he finally spoke. Oh. Right. He had no idea what to say.

“Ta…Kagami?” He squinted those sapphire eyes as if he wasn’t truly believing what he was seeing.

Kagami was a bit thrown off by it. But he shook that off quickly and righted himself.

“You AHO. Did you also add memory loss to your list of handicaps?! If I say I’m not Kagami, will you turn around and leave?!”

Daiki’s rigid face seemed to melt more and more at every word. Until finally, he wore an amused smirk at the end of the sentence.

“Heh. You’re definitely Kagami… How are you a… why did you… y…you dance?… now?”

“Yup. and you’re definitely AhoMINE. Stupid asshole. Yes, I dance. Now? No. Right now I’m in the middle of the street, regretting my decision to not run you over and leave you for dead.”

“Heh. I’m a detective. You wouldn’t get very far before you’re behind bars.”

Kagami tried to hide his surprise at Daiki’s current profession pretty well. But Daiki had almost made a career out of, or rather it was more of a hobby of his, reading those piercing red eyes. He saw the clear flash of interest before it receded behind the clear anger.

“Oh I dunno. I think you underestimate the world’s desire to rid itself of idiots like you who JUMP IN FRONT OF MOVING VEHICLES.”

As much as Daiki wanted to jump right into another one of their petty arguments, he had other things clogging his mind. Like a vision of a gorgeous dancer replaying in his head over and over again. Non-stop.

“Kagami… I mean, that dance… it was… you were… fuck, I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.”

Taiga’s eyes softened a bit.

“Yup. You really are Aomine. And knowing you, you’ll probably never figure out what you’re trying to say. So, I have other things to do. See ya.”

Kagami jerked the handle out of Aomine’s hand as he started to put his retrieved helmet back on.

Aomine couldn’t just leave it like this.

“Wait.” He put his hand back on the bike and stepped in front of it. “See ya? Like, when…?”

“Ugh. get out of my way Aomine. It’s just an expression.”

“Do you work at that studio? Will you be there tomorrow?”

“Aomine. Stop. Honestly, what are you doing? I have no responsibility to answer those questions and you have no right to ask them. You and I… aren’t even friends.”

“But… you know me.”

“Huhn?”

“You said it earlier. You know me. And I agree. That hasn’t changed… see, uhm… the thing is… Mo’s getting married and well, she dragged me here… to uh, your studio, I guess, for uhm… lessons since ya know, she wants at least one dance with her best groomsman.”

Taiga couldn’t help himself. He started cracking up.

“OI! Shut up! You really have NO right to ridicule me… Mr. Dancer.”

“haha. I’m not laughing at you dancing. haha, ok, well maybe a little. And try all you want, you won’t get me upset at my dancing. I know I do it well.” Taiga let loose a lil’ teasing smirk and oh god, Daiki’s cock twitched at the sight. “I’m more laughing at the fact that she roped you into being her maid of honor. AND got you to even take dance lessons.”

“BEST GROOMSMAN, ASSHOLE!”

Taiga just laughed even harder.

“Ahhahahaha. How many times have you had to correct people, huhn?! That seemed like a pretty preprogrammed response there Da… Aomine.”

Ah. So Daiki wasn’t the ONLY one falling back into old habits. Good.

“God, Kagami. See. You really do know me. and I know you, you wouldn’t turn down an ex-friend in need. Soo… PLEASE teach me how to dance so I don’t embarrass myself in front of some hot dance instructor and Satsuki… and all her wedding guests.”

The mention of Aomine caring about hot dance instructors reminded Taiga of the unpleasant way in which they parted ways. Reminded him of the gut wrenching heart break he had to deal with afterwards, on top of his current depression and bleak perspective. Besides, it’s not like he could help, even if he wanted to. Which, he really, really, didn’t.

“Sorry. I can’t… I’m only in Japan for another day as it is.”

“Oh. So, you don’t work at that studio…”

“Naw, barely here, honestly. Maybe once or twice a year for a few days max.”  
Best to just cut ties again. Go back to their separate lives and forget this freak coincidental meeting ever even occurred.

And it seemed Daiki really had no choice but to come to that conclusion as well.

“Ah. I see. Ok then, well…”

It honestly bugs Taiga seeing people so despondent. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that he could never truly deny Aomine Daiki’s sad face. Nothing what. so. ever. So he does what he always does, tries to lighten the mood with a joke.

“Oi oi. Stop looking so sad or I’ll start thinking you’ve fallen in love with me all over again.”

Ah. Did anyone mention. He sucks at jokes.

Although at least it worked. Sort of. Daiki’s sad pout is immediately replaced with shock and confusion. And that’s when Taiga’s mind decides to sputter to life.

“Ah. Joke… It was a j…joke, heh. s…sorry ‘bout that.” The redhead is furiously rubbing the skin off the back of his neck as he looks absolutely mortified at his ridiculous statement.

Aomine can’t stand it for long. He loses it. Absolutely cracks up. And Taiga’s mortification turns into bitter jadedness.

After the blunette calms himself somewhat. A tough feat, indeed, he finally rights himself and gives Taiga a smile. A genuine smile. Oh. One thing. Daiki’s sad face? Never even held a candle to his rare, beautiful smiles.

Taiga’s sort of lost in studying the tanned face, noticing how that little wrinkle that he got when he used to smile is just a bit more define now and how his eyes sparkle with mirth and… something else the redhead doesn’t really want to analyze at the moment.

But he forces himself back to reality. Because, the world is turning around them, not stopping, and how stupid would he be to just continue gaping with his maw open at a beautiful smiling man?! Maybe one more second…

Anddd… ok, that’s enough. “

“Well. It was good seeing you Aomine. I guess, uhm. Don’t get killed in the line of duty…?” Fuck. Taiga seriously considers going to see a sociologist or someone to help him navigate awkward social situations. Who the fuck would that be?!

Although Aomine Daiki does know him to an extent too. So he just shrugs the comment away with another chuckle. And damn, his laugh is beautiful.

“Are you saying, you’re concerned for my well-being, Kagami? I’m flattered.” He smirks playfully then it morphs into a completely serious face as he utters the last two words “I’m serious.”

“Uh. Naw, well, I mean, yes, not any more so than the usual person. I mean, I’m an ethical person, I don’t wish death on anyone and… oh god, this is stupid. I just meant for you to take care. Ok?” And FUCK why couldn’t he think of those simple, very mundane words before? Oh. Maybe it had something to do with that distracting smile…? Yea, Daiki’s fault, everything’s Daiki’s fault. It’s a principal he’d sort of adopted early on. It certainly served him well when he had to get over the cheating and breaking up. Oh. Right. There’s the every-persent reminder. Fucking life, always intervening in all the right places at all the wrong times. Or is it all the wrong places at all the right times. One or the other. Rarely two wrongs, never two rights.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Well, shit, maybe you could, ya know, hit me up sometime when you’re in Japan…? Just for a casual dinner or something. To catch up. Can we exchange numbers?”

Taiga sort of freaks. He really didn’t want it to get to this point.

“Uh, I’m sure Kuroko can give me yours at some point…” He starts wracking his brain for more appropriate excuses. But Daiki sees straight through them.

“Naw, I get it. It’s cool. Well, I hope you have a nice flight back. I’ll uh… see ya, as the expression goes…”

“Yeah. Bye, Aomine.”

“Hrmmm.” Daiki just sort of does an awkward nod as he turns around and starts heading back. He forces himself not to look. But his ears are perked up. And he really has no idea how to take the fact that he doesn’t hear a loud bike roar to life until he’s around the far corner, out of the line of sight. All he knows is he himself feels an emptiness he had long thought dead the second those red eyes aren’t focused on him anymore.

Fuck. This. Day. Because now, Aomine feels like shit. Plus, he has to go dancing tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3


	4. Chase the Dancer down the tiger-hole.

Aomine walks into the station with lead feet. It doesn’t have much to do with the fact that once his shift ends, he’ll be forced to actually move those lead feet in ways he’s not entirely sure they’ll go. To music he’s absolutely sure he’ll hate. At a place that only serves as a sick reminder of how much he misses his ex-lover.

Yet, he still thinks that he wouldn’t trade the memory of Kagami Taiga dancing like that for anything.

He goes to his boss. Hoping against hope that he gets pulled for forced OT. There’s a huge case going on at the moment and it’s been hard, having been assigned Satsuki’s best groomsman and doing the absolute minimum to sate her crazy to make her wedding spectacular all the while having to be the second-in-line detective on this major case. He was lead detective, before he forced himself to abdicate the the position to lighten the onus on him. Also, because damn it, deep down, he really does want two things in life, he wants Satsuki’s wedding to be perfect and he wants this fucking maniac incarcerated. Or incinerated, more like it but he’ll take whatever he can get so long as the guy (according to their profilier) is off the streets.

“Daiki. Sit. We have a problem.”

Good? because over time? No. Problems with this sick fuck can only be bad.

“Sup?”

“Well. We’ve got an interpol agent coming in in a few hours. Apparently, a string of murders that match the M.O. of our guy have been linked from ten years back.”

“Where at? Shit, this is lucky… we haven’t had a break since…”

Fuck. Daiki doesn’t really want to think back to that. To how he had sniffed and probed and worked his ass off and had come to within an INCH of catching this fucker. Only to find that he had called for back-up only a few minutes too late, and securing all exits to the seedy motel by himself was out of the question.

He had been up late the previous night, helping Satsuki narrow her guest list down. His head was a bit jumbled from lack of sleep and he had left his walkie in the car. It could have been a multitude of other reasons, his excitement or adrenaline at the pursuit, just an everyday general mistake that everyone makes at some point but Daiki didn’t want to chance it. Their chief was always reaming into his head that it wasn’t his fault, that they never would have gotten where they were without him. Like that made him feel any better when he had lost the sick fuck and was greeted with the sight of another dead girl on the bed. Still, Chief Makoto wasn’t so lenient when it came to Aomine’s decision to step down. The only thing that finally convinced him was when Daiki pulled his phone out and showed him the plethora of text messages that Satsuki had sent him, just from that day. The old man sighed with what seemed sympathy and certainly reluctant acceptance, resigned to hand the lead over to Imayoshi. Still, Daiki was always consulted on everything first. Force of habit mixed with a bit of due respect from being one of the best detectives around.

“America. Particularly Los Angeles, California.”

No. Nooo way. Daiki tried to real in his excitement. This wasn’t fate. A string of heinous murders, even in the past, could never be attributed to fate. And Daiki felt sick at the little twinge of hope he felt. He didn’t deserve to feel that. Not after failing so many people. So many times.

The chief noticed Daiki’s little internal struggle but decided to continue on. The kid was an enigma, one that he himself couldn’t solve. But damn did he hope someone out there cared, loved, and knew him well enough to, someday.

“The case files are huge. Our case load has increased a lot. Try to absorb as much as possible. We need to detach our own squad to work with the Los Angeles police department of homicide. Since he’s active in Japan, we’ll send two or three good detectives and a supervisor to LA to investigate as much as we can. I expect your recommendations for who to send before the days over.”

Daiki nodded and left the room.

He stared at the sheet of paper for thirty minutes… before he finally crumpled it up and added it to his already full trash basket.

“Aomine. I know you’re an aho. But now isn’t the time for you to be brushing up on your shooting skills, the basket’s already full. And Chief needs your list. Now.”

Daiki sucked in a breath and finally scribbled the list that he had thrown so many iterations of away, and thrust it into the chief’s hand.

Chief Makoto looked over it with a raised suspicious eyebrow.

“This doesn’t make sense. Isn’t her wedding in a few weeks? And I can’t spare you.”

“I’ll be there for her wedding. And I’ll definitely be there for her wedding because if you send me, you’ll halve or more the time necessary for this portion of the investigation.”

“You can do more good here.”

And Daiki might have actually believed that. If he hadn’t already been so distracted by thoughts of a certain redhead dancing away. It really was on auto-replay in his head. His dreams, waking up with straining, painful erection, three times. Pleasuring himself more than he’d ever done in the span of one fucking night.

He really didn’t know if he could continue on like this.

“I need this.” Was all he said, with his head bowed.

And he held his breath, ready to listen to the absolute rejection that was bound to be thrown at him. Along with a lecture for wasting time and energy.

But it never came.

“Get your team ready. Go fill out the necessary paperwork for a business credit card and go buy the tickets. If you even dare spend a penny over being frugal. I’ll cut your balls off…”

“Sir. Uhm… thank you, sir.”

“A huhn…” Chief started as he turned around to walk away but before he was out of earshot, he turned around to address the bluenette.

“Daiki.”

“Yeah?”

“Get this done quick and get back here. I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re essential. Also, if you dare get an even bigger ego, I’ll be sure to deflate it… with my gun.”

“Damn, are you sure you aren’t a serial killer yourself boss? With how many threats you level at me.”

“Not yet. But you’re definitely enough to drive someone to the edge.”

“Ouch. I’m wounded.”

“Just go. Do a good job and for fucks sake, represent Japan well. In other words, act the exact opposite of how you usually do.”

“Heh, hai hai.” Daiki really did suddenly have the energy to stand there and retaliate verbally, but he also had the will and desire to get things done. Because he had one other obstacle to overcome before he could get on a plane tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dai-chan. Why are you so pliant and half way pleasant right now?”

“Haah? Shut it Satsuki. Maybe I just want to learn how to dance, have you ever thought of that?!”

“Is that because a certain redhead has inspired you to it?”

“No. Well. Maybe.”

“Hehe. I knew it! I’m glad you’re looking better than you did when you got back from talking to him yesterday!”

“I was fine. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Momoi let out an exaggerated sigh, one that would rival Daiki’s own.

“Of course of course. You’re always fine. Nothing can move the great Aomine Daiki.”

“Ah, yea… look, speaking of moving…” Wow. what a shitty segway, but he had to get this out at some point “There’s been a development in the case I’m working and I’ve been ordered to go to Los Angeles to investigate a few reopened cold cases for a week or so.”

Satsuki immediately stopped dancing and started closing in on Daiki, her eyes narrowed to fine points. Oy, there’s that blood red again. Hah. blood red. he needed to see red again. sweet, sexy red. So he steadied his resolve for the incoming onslaught.

“What. Did. You. Just. Say? And may I remind you, I’m in NO MOOD for jokes. So pick your next words carefully, Aomine Daiki.”

Shit, not even the use of his full name could deter him. Daiki moved one hand towards his balls and one towards his face. There were SO MANY other places left open for her to attack, but those were the regions he decided on being of utmost importance to protect at the moment.

“I’m sorry Satsuki. I swear, I’ll be back in time for the wedding. I also swear that I’ll be there to skype and help you over the phone with whatever. I mean, we’ve pretty much handled everything and all that’s left is confirmations and those can be done over the phone and…”

“Daiki. Are you really telling me that my maid of honor is LEAVING the COUNTRY for a week… OR SO… three weeks before my wedding?!!”

“Yes.”

“Daiki. I already TOLD YOU, it’s NOT your fault the guy got away! You don’t need to burden yourself like this for…”

“It’s not that, Mo. I swear. Look, this is the first break we’ve gotten since… well, since I squandered the last one. and yes, it was partially my mistake. but I’m not doing this as some sort of atonement… I’m doing this because… I need to… to… Momoi, I need to see Taiga again. and this is a chance of a lifetime, I mean, I thought I only needed two things in my life right now. For your wedding to be perfect and for me to catch this guy… but… well, I guess, now it’s three things. I’m sorry, Mo. Let me try and make things right. Let me try and catch this sick fuck. and let me try to… fuck, I don’t even know what I want with him but I just know that there’s a hole there and I’m sickeningly aware of it. and it’s… shitty.”

Daiki had NEVER EVER thought he would be this open and vulnerable but this was Satsuki. and damn it, if he couldn’t be open with his feelings with her than who else was there?! He’d already spent so much time bottling up his feelings and it was what cost him the most important relationship of his life. So he was trying to rectify that. To change. Damn, one brief encounter with the redhead and he was already having this sort of effect on him.

And it wasn’t lost on Momoi. In fact, she was more than astonished.

“Ah. Dai-chan… Are you sure? After… after what happened… I don’t want you to get hurt. I mean, have you even thought of if he’s seeing someone? He may even be married or have kids.”

Daiki would be lying if he, as a nihilist himself, said he didn’t consider those options.

“I guess I’ll just have to find out. And whatever happens, happens. I’ll get over it like big boy.”

“Ok, I’ll allow it. But you have to promise to be there for me when you get the time. Even if you’re with Kagamin! And and… you have to come back in a week! No OR SO!”

“Heh. Alright. I can do that. Thanks Mo.”

Daiki kissed her forehead, a gesture of endearment and love he rarely showed.

“And you have to try harder here! You’re SUCKING!”

“Doesn’t enthusiasm and effort count for anything!?!”

“No. I will NOT have you tripping over yourself and ruining my wedding!!”

“Haah. Alright, I’ll try harder…” Or maybe, I can finally get a certain redhead to give me those lessons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4


	5. It's never easy.

What a whirlwind two days. Daiki was now at the airport, waiting in line to board with his subs, when he heard a very distinct, disgruntled voice.

“What do you MEAN I’ve been bumped DOWN to Economy?! I’m sorry but isn’t it supposed to work the OTHER way?! Aren’t I supposed to be bumped UP to first class?!”

“I’m so sorry sir! We’ll certainly refund the additional cost and give you a voucher for 1,000 free miles with our airline. And free refreshments and amenities for the entire flight.”

“I don’t care for all that. I just want what I paid for. What I reserved and what is my right.”

“I’m sorry sir, but we had a last minute addition of four people and we’re required by law to provide them seats.”

“Then GIVE THEM Coach SEATS!”

“We can’t, sir, business or higher is our airlines protocol when it comes to government officials.”

“Government offi…” Taiga started but was cut off by a brusque voice that he seriously (but not really) getting tired of being surprised by.

“Ah. I’ll handle this. Hello there, Maddy. My boys are about to do a sweep of the plane before full boarding. Here are our boarding passes. Fellas, flash your badges as you pass by… oh and Wakamatsu…?”

“Hrmph?” The blonde grunted as he passed by.

“You’re sitting in coach.”

“HAHH? The hell I AM!”

“Oi. One more outburst, and you can go back to sitting behind that desk. I know you already booked lakers tickets and I’ll be sure to let old man Kou know you’re expensing a luxury spa day.”

“You… you’re an asshole…!”

“Yup. I’ll also let it slide you just called your boss an asshole.”

“Well YOU ARE.”

Daiki smiled and waved condescendingly as the three other men retreated quickly before being relegated to the same fate. And the other, grumbling menacingly.

The bluenette turned to the boarding stewardess and flashed her a little smirk.

“Well, that takes care of that, lil’ lady. Now Maddy, please allow this fine gentleman here to retain his seat in Business class… provided it’s the seat next to me.”

“Uhm… Y..Yeah, sure, sir. That’s do-able. Seat B-2 and B-3.”

“Thank you.”

Daiki finally turned to utterly wide, red eyes.

“Hi… Kagami.”

“A…A..O…MI..NE! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Kagami wasn’t exactly sure why he was mad. But he was irritated as all hell.

“Saving your fine ass from squeezing in a coach seat between two fat american ladies. You’re welcome.”

“W…WHAT?! Why are you on MY FLIGHT?! Why did you send your thugs to check the plane?! What the FUCK is going on?!”

“Wow. Chill out. I’m working right now. Been assigned to Los Angeles for a week or so in connection with a high profile case, with interpol, LAPD Homicide, and Tokyo PDH… And that’s a bit rude. Those are subordinates picked by hand, my hand, so they’re at least cronies or goonies. Not thugs.”

“Y…you… just happened to be on my exact flight? To my exact country and city? A day after we randomly met after almost six years?”

“You believe in fate, beautiful?” Daiki winked.

“I believe in you being a stalky mc. stalkerson… and don…don’t call me that.”

Ugh. Crass asshole. Crasshole.

“Eh. Even stalkers are bound by fate… hey, I still haven’t heard that thank you.”

“And you won’t. You’re the reason everything got disrupted in the first place. my flight, my LIFE. If anything, you should be apologizing.”

And shit if that wasn’t the truth. Daiki did have a lot to apologize for. Well, in due time. Now wasn’t appropriate for all that.

“Ugh. WHATEVER…” Taiga shoved past Daiki roughly and stomped his way towards his seat.

As soon as he sit down, the redhead put his headphones on and closed his eyes. A sure fire indication of his wanting to be left the hell alone. But Daiki had other plans.

“Stop tapping on my leg.”

“Oh?” Daiki gently moved one of Taiga’s earphones to the side of his head and leaned in close.

“Do you want me to rub, instead?”

The redheads eyes widened and his breath caught. God damnit. How could he still react like this to that voice.

That same voice that was moaning and panting and grunting while fucking another girl.

Kagami jerked back.

“Oi. Hands to yourself. Have you no respect for personal space?!”

Heh. The headphones were now discarded around that strong neck. Ahhh, Daiki really wanted to keep his head parked there, maybe lean close, nibble at that skin that he knew was feather soft.

“Na… Kagami. You’ll help me navigate Los Angeles, right?”

“No. No way. You’ve travelled enough that you don’t need my help. Besides, you’ve got the people you work with.”

“Ah? And… how do you know that I’ve travelled around?”

“You’re really stupid. Obviously, because you’re a famous basketball player in Japan and I love the spo…r…t.” Taiga looked down towards his hands, suddenly feeling as if he just revealed a huge secret. But it wasn’t… but why did it seem so significant, telling Daiki that he had rekindled that fire he felt for basketball.

One look at the bluenettes eyes and Taiga realized that it wasn’t only a big deal to himself.

“Th…that’s so great. So, so great, Ta… Kagami.”

“W…Don’t… I mean, it’s not a big deal. Don’t act like that.”

“Ok.”

“Ah. So… one other thing. Since I got called for this trip so suddenly, I wasn’t able to practice learning how to dance well enough not to make a fool of myself. And now that we’re both going to be in LA for a bit…”

“Nu uh. Nope. No way.”

“Ka…gaaaaammmiiiii. This is Satsuki’s wedding we’re talking about. You can’t honestly be complicit in shattering her perfect day, can you?!”

“Oh hell no you didn’t just go there… ugh… god, you’re insufferable. I’ll set you up with someone else from my studio.”

“Yeah. Uhm, here’s the thing. I won’t make a fool of myself in front of anyone else. As you so eloquently put it. Nu uh. Nope. No way. Besides, aren’t you supposed to cater to your clientele?!”

“You’re not my client… You know what, if you’re going to be unreasonable, then you can just shove it.”

“Kagami. I… really don’t feel comfortable… I mean, I couldn’t even make it to the last appointment without sweating bullets and without Momoi dragging me by the ear. Please, Kagami? With how good you are, with how well you know me, you could probably teach me one dance in record time.”

“Stop saying I know you. I don’t know you. We’re different people, Aomine. We might have the same mannerisms but… I’m a fucking dancer and choreographer. We’re not…”

“I quit basketball a little over a year ago. I think mentally, I had already distanced myself quite before that, since I had enrolled in the academy during my last off season. I was in my lawyers office, pen on the 25 million dollar, 3-year contract, about to sign my name when I just got up, tore it in half and walked out. Th… that night was the last night I played basketball. Haven’t picked a ball up since then… Couldn’t tell you why. Maybe I just wanted to throw myself into work… I mean, there’s a lot more I could tell you. That I want to. But that’s a start right? Hi. I’m detective Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you.”

Taiga was taken aback. The entire time, all he wanted to do was stop the bluenette and tell him it’s too late and how much he doesn’t care but he couldn’t. He found himself engrossed, captivated and interested in every word. Fuck, he hated himself for it.

“Pshh. Don’t expect me to spill my life story to you ju… just because you opened up a little. Besides, you LIKE talking about yourself.” And even as Taiga said it, he knew this was different. This wasn’t Daiki bragging. Because nothing in that little monologue was anything to be proud of really.

“My childhood friend Momoi Satsuki is getting married in three weeks. Oh, by the way, she wanted me to extend you an invite. Solo or as a… plus one. She’s marrying a girl named Riko Aida. It’s not a marriage in Japan, but a same sex partnership. For their honeymoon, they’re going to France and getting a proper marriage license. They deserve to be happy. I’ve been chosen as her best groomsman, and as much as I whine and complain, I’m still honored by it. So, I would really, really appreciate it if you could help me make her day perfect by teaching me one lousy dance, since I’m a stubborn asshole and have decided to only be taught by you.”

Damn it. God mother fucking damn it. Kagami took a deep, cleansing breath.

“… Only for Momoi. And kaan… Riko. And I… I can’t make it to the wedding. But thank them for me, anyways.”

“Yeah. I’ll do that. Thanks, Kagami.”

“Hrmph. Whatever. Now, I wanna sleep for a bit. So leave me alone.”

And Taiga really did try to sleep, and probably accomplished it for a short amount of time. But it was really hard to, when he felt striking blue eyes on him. And it didn’t help that when he looked out the window, down into the blue abyss, all he could think was how a certain pair of piercing eyes, that were right next to him, so close to him, were a thousand times more beautiful.

Maybe it was the intense emotional, mental, and physical exhaustion, but towards the end of the loonnngg flight, Taiga found himself being woken up by strong tanned hands. In his drowsy state, he unconsciously leaned into them. Before reality struck and he jerked back.

“Wake up, sleepy tiger cub.”

“D..DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Taiga practically yelled, jarring a few of the surrounding passengers. And it wasn’t so much that it was embarrassing, which it was very much so, but… those pet names. They just, reminded the redhead too much of their relationship. With each utterance of the word, Taiga’s mind would flood with memories of times they were spoken, lovingly, teasingly, in the throes of passion. It was too much. All of this was starting to seem like too much. He needed his an anchor. And as soon as he dismounted the plane and looked into the crowd at baggage claim, his eyes settled on a young girl who had acted as just that for him a long time ago. And he had no qualms to call upon her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daiki walked a few steps behind Kagami, waiting for the carousel to drop baggage before he would approach him and ask for his contact information. Because that outburst had sort of surprised him. He decided to give the redhead a bit of space to decompress and pull himself together.

In the meantime, he walked over to the board that had “AOMINE DAIKI AND CO.” written on it and ushered him to which individuals would be accompanying them and how much baggage.

But his eyes were focused on the movements of a certain ex-lover of his, so as not to lose him, if he should flee. He was a bit timid and Daiki had to trudge carefully. Then he watched the redhead approach a young girl and the way his shoulders relaxed and his entire demeanor changed into carefree, made him damn curious and just a little jealous.

“Ah. Excuse me, Kagami.”

Taiga’s shoulders tensed a bit again as he turned to the side.

“Aomine.”

“I just wanted to ask for your number and give you mine.”

“His number?! Excuse you, he doesn’t need any sleaze bags hitting on him, thank you very much.” The little brunette girl spoke in perfect Japanese.

Daiki sort of wanted to step on her foot or noogie her hair. But he was an adult now. High Road and all that bullshit.

“Ah. Nikki, this sleaze bag isn’t just some random… Aomine Daiki, this is Nikki Hirata.”

The girl’s entire being went from somewhat relaxed to extremely tense and defensive. Daiki was trained to notice changes in body language and if he didn’t know any better, he would say this girl was prepped for an imminent attack against him.

“Aomine Daiki?! That… Aomine Daiki!? Oh. In that case, Taiga most certainly will not be exchanging any contact information with you. Go the hell away. Asshole.”

Wow. WOW. That was NOT what Aomine was expecting.

“Listen here, lil’ girl, or is it boy? Nikki is a boys name in Japan…” Taiga literally glared at Daiki as he spoke, causing the latter to hold his hands up in an apologetic gesture of surrender, “I mean, I’m sure you’ve heard nothing but terrible things about me,” Daiki’s anger melted a bit into a genuinely remorseful look “but Tai… Kagami and I have an understanding and I would, at the very least, appreciate it, if I could have our business remain, ya know, between us… the parties involved.”

“Ok, enough Aomine. Nikki, you stop too. Give me your phone.” Taiga gestured towards Aomine’s pocket as the blunette let out a lil’ triumphant smirk. But he couldn’t help the smirk falling off when he saw the huge amount of hurt cross those brown eyes as the girl watched Kagami punch in his number and call Aomine briefly so he could have his in return.

Daiki wondered the entire ride to the hotel, what the FUCK their relationship was and who the hell that girl was. Damn it, was a week really enough to try to salvage his relationship with Taiga while still getting his work done? No way he could compromise. On either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck happened, Taiga? Why is Aomine Daiki on a plane with you and why’d you guys sound almost amicable and why’d you GIVE HIM your NUMBER?!”

“It’s a long story, Nik. We ran into each other and he sort of pestered me into it but he’s here for work, we didn’t travel together.”

“God, Taiga, I thought we were over this. I thought you were stronger than this by now.”

“Ok, thanks for the vote of confidence. And I am, I’m only helping out an old friend for a day. After that, I won’t ever see him again.”

“Old friend!?! Is that what he is to you?! And it didn’t seem like those were HIS intentions. Are you really that blind?! He’s totally trying to get back with you now that you’re all hot and confident and desirable!”

“Uhm… God, sometimes you remind me of him in that you can compliment a person and then heave a giant insult right after. And the old friend I’m talking about isn’t HIM.”

“You meant, he reminds you of ME, right?!”

“Ugh. semantics, whatever. Anyways, NO I’m NOT blind and I can see his intentions a mile away. He’s never been the most discrete or sly when it comes to the things he wants. He’s totally blunt. Doesn’t mean I have to indulge him beyond my own limits.”

“Really?! Because you look wrecked as fuck right now. I’d say he’s already pushed your limits and you’re just TOO nice to say NO.”

“You’re right. Of course you’re right. He did push and shove and he did get his way. I did cave. But now that I’ve made the commitment, I’ll just finish the task and remove myself completely.”

“Commitment?! Why the HELL do YOU have to keep a commitment to a guy who cheated on you and doesn’t even know the definition of the word! Remember, there’s NEVER A GOOD reason to CHEAT! Just, ditch him.”

“Come on now, you’re only sixteen but I’m an adult and an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. I would only be hurting myself if I bent my own principals for revenge.”

“What the FUCK does my AGE have to do with anything! Just because I’m sixteen doesn’t mean I’m not mature enough for… I mean, it doesn’t mean I’m not right! Even you should know that. by now Mr. I-got-schooled-by-a-twelve-year-old.”

“Heh. Yeah yeah. Keep totting that over my head, makes you seem ReallLllLL mature there kid.”

“Stop calling me KID.”

“Ah ah. Sorry sorry, I forgot! I’ll seriously try!”

“Whatever. I’m coming with for this dance lesson.”

“God, yes, mother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5


	6. Nikki to the rescue.

Why oh WHY did Daiki think that this lesson would be something sparkly and romantic, like straight outta the movies?!

It was awkward and weird and the fuming kid in the corner helped exactly negative a million percent.

Daiki was fucking up so much from the stress of it all that eventually Taiga got frustrated enough to take drastic measures.

“Nikki. Could you go grab us some lunch? Take a couple hours and money from my wallet, please.”

Taiga knew Daiki would be bad. But this?? With the way things were going now, with how stiff and distracted he was, they wouldn’t be able to learn the waltz in the next century.

“No, I’ll send someone else, excuse me for a minute.”

“Nikki…!” Taiga gave her an exasperated look.

Again, that hurt look, almost enough for Daiki to look away it was palpable. But then the stubbornness and determination swept the hurt away.

“Taiga…!” She repeated the name back, in an aggressive tone.

"Just a second, Aomine."

Taiga walked with Nikki out into the hallway and Daiki could hear a heated argument commence before a haggard looking Kagami walked back in and immediately went back up to the bluenette and situated himself in his arms again.

“Kagami… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to be that stressful for you.”

“No, no… honestly, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have had anyone else here in the first place.”

“You wanted me alone…?” Daiki teased a bit to try to lighten the heavy mood.

“More like, you’re incapable of being normal in society… Ok, so let’s go over the steps one more time…”

Taiga explained while demonstrating step by step with the bluenette. He assumed the role of the follower and taught Daiki how to lead. It was rough going at first but Daiki very slowly started to learn some semblance of the waltz.

“There you go. You just have to let your instincts take over. Like with basketball. Don’t think about it once you’ve got the basics down.”

“How am I not supposed to think about it?! With all those people around and the pressure and not wanting to fuck up someone’s idea of their perfect fucking wedding?!”

“Hrm. Well, when I dance, I don’t focus on the steps once I’ve gotten them down. I focus on what I’m dancing for.”

“Dancing for?”

“Right. Well, in your case, you’re dancing to make Momoi smile, right? So get lost in her smile, the feel of her happiness, fuck… I know it sounds cheesy as hell but…”

“No… no, it doesn’t… I mean, that day I watched you dance, I saw so much more than just a hot guy moving well up there. It was… you were mesmerizing.”

Daiki unconsciously tightened his grip and brought the redhead a bit closer. Taiga went willingly, all his focus on trying to will the heat in his face away as he averted his eyes.

But when he looked back up. Those eyes, those absolutely breathtaking eyes were focused only on him. And in that moment, Taiga knew Daiki wasn’t thinking about Momoi. And he also knew that whatever… whoever (him) Daiki was enchanted with at the moment, left him gliding across the room flawlessly.

Intense. It was too intense. Taiga was getting swept away, literally. But it’s not as if he could just stop, Daiki needed the practice. Needed to gain confidence in what he was doing. So he allowed it. He allowed Daiki to lead him around the room during the faster songs. He allowed Daiki to pull him close as he rested his head on his shoulder during the slow songs. He didn’t pull away when Daiki’s hand strayed from the correct position to instead comb through his hair, or when Daiki’s nose lightly nuzzled his nape. And he even allowed the slight press of lips against his cheekbone. Because through it all, Daiki’s movements never faltered once. At least, that’s what the redhead told himself.

It was the loud banging of a door that broke the serene spell around them. They stopped dead in their tracks, Taiga hastily separating himself from that warm and strong embrace.

“Haah? I thought he said 2 hours, kid…?”

“Meh. I figured if you couldn’t get it in one, you’re hopeless and should try another instructor. Besides, it’s not as if you’ll ever be in this situation again. This is for a wedding right? If you can’t dance with one person around, then you’re fucked.”

“Crude mouth for a girl.”

“Ugh. Stop, you two. Nikki… thanks for the lunch, you can leave it right there. Give us ten more minutes before you barge in here again.”

“UGH. Fine.” The brunette stomped out.

Daiki couldn’t help himself. He was pissed OFF. He had FINALLY FINALLY manufactured the exact setting, exact atmosphere he wanted, and that GIRL had to come and ruin it all.

“Who is that girl to you? She’s got one of the biggest cases of scarlet fever I’ve ever seen.”

An inside joke Aomine used to tease Kagami with whenever he would get hit on, or confessed to. (Instead of yellow fever or hay fever… it was scarlet fever…) ‘Sooo cleverrrr’ the redhead had facetiously spewed before bonking Daiki on the nose back then.

“No, she doesn’t. She’s just protective of me. Rightfully so too, I’m probably guilty of doing the same with her”

“You’re… THAT protective of her?! Kagami, if you reciprocate how she acts to you even a bit, you could get in a lot of trouble here. For fucks sake, no way she’s eighteen. This is the US…” And Daiki really did mean it out of genuine concern. But the flash of anger across those red orbs spoke of a misinterpretation along the line.

“What the FUCK are you talking about Aomine?! I swear, is ALL you see Sex sex and sex?! You even have to go and turn an innocent relationship into something disgusting like that! Fuck off, I swear, I thought you had matured.”

“Kagami. Are you BLIND?! You can’t genuinely see how jealous she’s acting?! I’m surprised she hasn’t tried peeing on you to stake her claim yet.”

“Oh. Ugh. That’s…. fuck Aomine. First of all, the KING of jealousy has NO right to say that and second of all. Get. OUT. I won’t have you desecrating her name or our relationship like that. This lesson is over. You’re good, ready. Just, dance like that. Good. Bye. and Have a nice life.”

Taiga started to storm out and Daiki flashed with a quick sense of panic.

“N..no, wait, Kagami! I didn’t mean to upset you… I meant it out of genuine concern.”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OR REASON to be CONCERNED ABOUT ME. We’re done. over. finished. Fuck, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. Leave me ALONE now Aomine, I did your stupid favor, went out of my way, entertained you way more than I should have in my life. and that’s it. Just… LEAVE. for GOOD.”

Ah. Fuck. Taiga hurt himself, his heart hurt at those last words. FUCK. Fuck the memories. How often he would say those words to his overly concerned boyfriend. How often his boyfriend would come back, only to hold him and cuddle with him. Ugh. No, now wasn’t the time to be remembering those things.

Taiga walked out on him this time, ignoring the fact that rather than it feeling like a long deserved sense of accomplishment, it was just painful.

But honestly, Taiga couldn’t stand for Nikki to be spoken about like that. That girl had been his saving grace in a sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 years ago~~

Taiga had just moved into the dorms at USC, dreading what the fuck he was going to do now in life with a sports education degree.

He walked a lot. It wasn’t hard on his knee and gave him time to think, which he sort of hated, time to reflect and remember, which was just painful, and time to figure out the future, which was just confusing and overwhelming. But at least he would walk so much, that when he got home, he would be mentally and physically drained and would just collapsing to sleep. More than once he would end up at home, a certain blue haired ex on his mind and those nights, he would find his pillow soaked in the mornings from the errant tears.

He was miserable.

Then one day, he was walking by the local courts. He never spared them more than passing glance but this time, he saw a little boy on the court, executing the strangest moves ever. It didn’t seem like any traditional or new age way of playing basketball.

The redhead grunted and kept walking. He noticed the same boy there every day for the next two weeks. And curiosity ended up getting the best of him, when he approached said kid one day.

“Oi, kid. What the HELL are you trying to do? Because that ain’t basketball.”

“Hah? Of course it’s basketball. What else would I be trying to do with a basketball, on a basketball court!”

“Uhm, some sort of crazy dance?!”

“Shoot, so you’re saying that my basketball looks like a dance?”

“No, I knew someone who moved so fluidly and freely that his basketball could be likened to dancing, but yours? I said some sort of crazy dance. Like a chicken on drugs or shit, I shouldn’t mention drugs to a kid. Shit, I shouldn’t cruse in front of a kid either.”

“hahaha, you’re an idiot, mister. and an asshole. I’m twelve, almost thirteen, I know every curse word already.”

“Oi! Doesn’t mean you can USE them! Now, learn from what I say, not from my example!”

“Hah. Damn, and here I was gonna ask if you could show me an example of basketball but it seems you’re just completely useless.”

“heh. sharp tongue. you kinda remind me of someone. god I hope you don’t end up like him”

“Well I WON’T because I’m a girl. Asshole.”

“Ohh… shit, shit, MY bad! Ah, I really do suck with kids.”

“Stop calling me a kid! I’m almost thirteen”

“Uhm, but you’re still twelve then.”

“I’M NOT A KID”

“Ok ok, shiett… I mean, shoot.”

“Sounds good, here… shoot, let me see what ‘basketball’ is supposedly supposed to look like”

“Naw, I can’t really help you out with that, sorry, ki… yo.”

“You scared of the lil’ orange ball? Or the scary round metal hole? Or is it that wavy net that’s so inminitading?”

“the word is intimidating and I have other reasons for not playing, reasons beyond a ki… younger person’s comprehension.”

“You’re a lil’ bitch.”

“Okkkkayy then… I’m gonna go now, maybe you should check out the T.V. or internet for what basketball is supposedly supposed to look like.”

“Nawww, I see you walking around here everyday, I’d rather just pester you until YOU show me.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Then I’ll just keep my drugged up chicken dance going until God knows when.”

“Alright, good luck with that.”

And Taiga really meant it, no matter HOW MUCH it actually bugged him to walk by and see that disgraceful display, he kept on walking. That is, until one day when he noticed another group of kids. They were bullying her, calling her all sorts of names that were far worse than drugged up chicken. He intervened and tore the kids away, but not before they had laid a few bruises on her.

“So, you finally gonna figure out a way to learn actual basketball now, or what?!”

“My goal isn’t to play actual basketball though, it’s to see an example of what actual basketball looks like, so I can do what I want to do with it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“You weren’t far off, when you said I looked like I was doing a crazy dance. I love dancing. I’m a dancer and want to do it all the time. But… my favorite uncle died a couple of months ago and I just couldn’t dance anymore, I started hated dancing. They asked me to do a dance for his funeral but I just couldn’t… Everybody understood, I guess. But he was… he always the one who supported me with dancing, he was always there to cheer for me and took me to all my classes because dads in the army and barely here. But then, one day I thought how sad my uncle would be if he was here and saw that I wasn’t dancing no more, that I hated something that we used to do together and that he always encouraged me to do. So…he… my uncle, see, he loved basketball, a lot, maybe as much as I loved dancing, maybe. And so I want to come up with a dance just for him, as a apology for stopping dancing. I want to come up with one that when I feel sad, I can dance and he’ll look down from heaven and smile because he knows it’s just for him.”

Taiga hadn’t realized he’d started crying in the midst of her story.

She had noticed though, so when she finally looked at him, she didn’t ask why he stopped or hated basketball or for his reasons behind any of life decisions. She just asked if he would help her make her uncle happy by showing her an example of basketball.

And Taiga did. He did much more than that.

He spent every day with her, helping her come up with a dance that, ironically, he drew inspiration from his ex-boyfriend from. It was painful at times, and when she noticed, he sort of broke down and spilled his guts to a thirteen year old girl. Because apparently she was just on the cusp of thirteen. She reminded him, a lot.

They started speaking more and more, he started taking a more active role in her life. Taking her to her dance lessons, where when she needed a partner, she would force him to be hers. It just sort of evolved from there and Taiga found a new passion and fuel for the fire of his old passion too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6


	7. I'm here for your entertainment.

So yes, maybe Taiga was a bit over-protective of Nikki, but her quiet, Japanese mother was too timid to really take an avid interest in her life and her father was always away on active duty. So he filled the role of… mentor or brother or whatever, he never defined it but he knew… they both knew how important it was.

Which was why when she forced him to be her date for her prom, he hadn’t really been surprised. She was growing up to be a very attractive young lady and any chance he had to keep those vulture boys away from her, he would gladly take.

That’s how Taiga found himself getting ready at the moment in a tux with a little corsage ready to go to a high school prom. But his mind was in a totally different place, surrounded by oceans of blue, vivid images of piercing eyes looking at him and only him as if he was a breath of air to a drowning man, something precious. Taiga’s mind was away in a place of strong embraces leading him smoothly across a wooden floor, of a cool nose brushing against his burning hot flesh… and of soft, tender lips laying a sweet, chaste kiss.

That’s all Taiga’s mind had been occupied with since that day, two days ago. Except at night, he would go through all the old memories of love and hurt and betrayal. And honestly, the more he dwelt on it, the more he realized how much he must have hurt Daiki along the way too. But still, as Nikki said… there’s never a reason to cheat. And that night, the pain of hearing that, the heartbreak and long road to recovery. He just didn’t want to have to go through any of that again. Call him scared? He’d call it cautious. It’s why he’d ignored every text Aomine had sent him, apologizing and almost pleading for him to listen. It’s why he denied every call and erased every voice message before he could get tempted by that luscious voice.

But it didn’t explain why he couldn’t get the bluenette out of his head.

“You seem distracted.”

“Ahh…? Yeah, sorry about that. Got a lot on my mind.”

“Mind sharing? hehe.”

“Booo. I should kick you outta this car for that lame pun… But uh… naw, I’m not really in the sharing mood right now. Besides, I’m not gonna bog down your special night with my lame drama.”

“You’re dumb. It’s special because you’re the one here with me.”

“Ah. That’s sweet. You shoulda been born a boy, heartbreaker, I say.”

“That’s sexist. I could still be one, as a girl…”

“True. Although, I don’t think you really have it in you.”

“Hrm…” Taiga could feel those brown eyes look at him “No, I don’t think I do.”

“But seriously… if it’s about that Aomine guy…”

“Oi. Honestly, stop, yea? I’m serious, I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just dance the night away~”

“That sounds like a. fucking. great. plan!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taiga hated it. Hated how even dancing with his supposed anchor wasn’t enough for his thoughts to move past blue. FUCK THE COLOR BLUE. FUCK IT FOREVER. Damn it, poor word choice. He hated how doing the one thing that always distracted him, besides playing basketball (which would for obvious reasons DEFINITELY not be the right choice), wasn’t working this time.

Still, Taiga paid damn good attention to Nikki throughout the night, intimidating a few of the more sleazy looking boys who would ask for dances, and allowing the more nerdy ones to whisk her away, almost always tripping over themselves. It was a win-win, if you ask Taiga, because no boys got to look cool.

“Ahhh. I’m tired… you had enough, kid?”

“I’m not a kid, Taiga.”

“Right, ugh. Sorry, you gotta forgive me for the lapses recently, my stupid distracted mind.”

“Hrm… Yeah, I’m ready, let’s go.”

The ride home was quiet, Taiga enjoyed it, it wasn’t awkward, nothing with Nikki ever was.

“Uhm, you can pull over here, I’ll walk down the block, if that’s ok.”

“Hrm? Oh, sure, that’s fine.” It was a cul-de-sac after all and they were right at the lip of it. Speaking of lips. Were those Nikki’s lips on his? No. No way. Not possible. Fuck, but who else could it be?!

Taiga flew back so hard, his head hit the window and by god’s grace, didn’t shatter it.

“W..what the HELL, Nikki!”

“What? You said you’ve been distracted and have a lot on your mind… I just figured I’d help relieve some of that stress.”

“HAAAAHH???!?! What are you SAYING?! Y….you’re… you’re just a kid! You can’t offer to have s…s…se..x witthh m..me just to help me relieve some STRESS!”

“I’M NOT offering to have sex with you JUST to relieve your stress you BIG OAF! I’m doing it because I’m in love with you.”

“I’m sorry. . . . . . . . come again?”

“You can’t honestly be blind to my feelings for you!”

“Platonic! I thought we had platonic feelings of deep love but platonic or filial or… FUCK, I’m ten, almost 11 years older than you! You’re just a kid! AN UNDERAGED KID. Are you… Nikki, you’re joking, right?”

“Ugh. Taiga. For the last fucking time. I’m NOT a kid. You know more than anyone how mature I am. And I’m certainly old enough to know how madly in love I am with you. And you feel something for me too, you do. don’t deny it. you may claim it’s strictly platonic but I think it’s a bit more than that. and even if its not, it’ll mature into that… I… I honestly didn’t think I would make a move until I was eighteen but then that stupid ex of yours popped up and… I won’t lose you, Taiga. Not to an asshole cheater like him! If you’re not ok with this now, then wait for me, look at me, see me as more than just your friend, a young girl… see me as a mature young lady with needs and desires that are fueled by thoughts of you.”

“AHHHH! No! STOP STOP SAYING… DON’T say things like that, FOR gods sake don’t SAY THINSG LIKE THAT!”

“TAIGA, ENOUGH with the visceral, clearly OVERREACTION here!”

“Overreaction?! Overreaction?! To my, basically little sister telling me she’s in love with me and k…kissing me and… saying those… ew.” Taiga’s full body shuddered.

“Ew?! EW?! You’ve had a fucking dick up your ass and you’re telling ME EW for falling in love with someone who I’m not related to, who I practically saved from his spiral of pain, who I fucking BROUGHT TO MY PROM with me! Not to mention how you scared away every guy who came near me! You honestly can’t tell me you have NO feelings like that for me. I hate to quote star wars here, but search within yourself, you know it to be true. Asshole.”

“Well, I think quoting star wars in this situation was awesome. But I hate that I have to tell you that I’m sorry I led you on. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I’m interested in you in any other way than… platonic. Nikki. I know you don’t like me saying you’re a kid. But you gotta understand, no matter what age you are… no matter how mature you are… you’ll always been my lil’ girl… my lil’ angel who helped save me, who I will always be indebted to and who I may have gone a bit overboard with the overprotectiveness with… but shit. I… shit, Nikki, I didn’t want this… and I’ll, I’ll never want this.”

Taiga finally looked over, shocked that he was able to articulate all that as well as he did. But he immediately regretted it, mentally combing over what he said when he saw the tears flowing down her face.

“Aw, no baby girl, don’t cry. Please…!”

“Don’t call me that!! Taiga… Please, please don’t say that. Don’t do this. Just, please, I’m begging you. Don’t be so closed to the idea of us being together. All I’m asking at this point is to just open your mind to the possibility. We’re not related. Remember that. And we’re perfect for each other…”

“Nikki… I’m not attracted to you in that way.”

“Because I’m not a guy?!”

“Because you’re like my little sister.”

“LIKE, but I’m NOT. Just.. Just, FUCK, JUST get that through your head. I’m NOT your little sister! Taiga… two years, please, wait two years and I’ll be eighteen and we can be together… I want… you. I don’t want anybody else.”

“You’re just a kid. You might’ve fallen into an infatuation with the first guy who showered you with some love after your uncle… but you’re just a kid.”

“You found your first love at sixteen.”

“Yeah… well, you see where that landed me? Besides, different circumstances. He… he.. loved me back.”

“Is that why you’re so against us? Because he’s reappeared.”

“It’s got nothing to do with him.”

“Why don’t I believe you…?”

“Because you never believe me…? But please, you gotta believe this. That I’ll always love you and be here for you… but we can’t, we can’t be together like that.”

“I can’t… I can’t deal with this right now, Taiga. I’m gonna go now. Just… promise me you’ll think about it.”

“Ok, but it won’t change the outcome.”

“Then think about it some more.”

“No. I won’t let you become an old spinster while waiting for something that won’t happen. I already fucked up leading you on or messing up somewhere along the way.”

“No, you… you were… you are perfect.”

“You are too, Nikki. Have a good night, ki…you.”

“Mmhmm.”

Taiga hated leaving her there on the side of the road with tears streaking down her face.

But she needed space right now. And he needed to give it to her.

And he also needed to apologize to someone. He would have waited another day, to get his thoughts in order, but well, time wasn’t something they could really spare at the moment with Daiki’s tentative return date.

Taiga drove towards his studio, pulling his phone out.

To: Ahomine  
‘Hey… sorry about not answering. Do you think you could come to the studio?”

The reply was almost instantaneous.

From: Ahomine  
‘Now?’

To: Ahomine  
‘Yeah. It’s fine if you can’t, really, actually forget it, it was stupid to ask.’

From: Ahomine  
‘Shut up. I’m on my way.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daiki walked up to the studio finding the lamps above the door on. He hesitated for a brief second before he tried the door and found it unlocked.

He followed the music… Until he got to a small stage room. It was like a miniature auditorium but with a pretty normal sized stage. It almost looked like super rich people’s entertainment rooms with a stage instead of projector and movie screen.

Daiki walked down the few rows of plush chairs, straight to the figure lying on the stage, seemingly lost in thought, enough that he didn’t notice the bluentte presence or hear him approaching.

“Hey.”

“FUCK…!” Taiga’s body shot up. Daiki wished he had just gone and laid next to him when he had the chance. “You scared me.”

“Didn’t mean to. What were you thinking about so hard that you forgot I was coming and then didn’t notice me when I got here.”

Of course Daiki knew Taiga had something on his mind… Taiga laid back down and this time the bluenette didn’t wait to seize the opportunity to lay down next to him enough that their arms were lightly brushing up against each other.

They sat there for a few minutes, listening to the random music that Taiga had turned down enough to be background noise. Then Taiga lifted his hand and stared at it as he inhaled and exhaled a long breath.

“When I moved to LA and started attending USC, I was lost. It was a bit like I was when we were together, but different because you weren’t there, obviously… Nikki… she, she kind of saved me. She’s the reason I started dancing and loving basketball again. Twelve, Daiki. She was twelve when she saved me… Changed me.” The bluenette was silently listening, internally feeling a pain so intense it eclipsed the brief rejoicing he felt at the slip of his given name out of that sweet mouth. But instead of introspecting to try and distinguish the reason behind the pain, he stayed quiet and listened.

“We’re different people now, Aomine… you’re a cop. A homicide detective. I’m a dancer… but then, when I’m with you, it seems like nothing’s changed. How’s that possible?! It doesn’t make sense.”

“I dunno, maybe just our circumstances changed? I mean, you can say all you want that you’re a different person now, but to me, I fell in love with a confident, passionate, fierce guy. And sure, he got lost at one point… I’ve lost myself more than once… but then, when we’re together, it’s like nothing’s changed, right? So maybe we’re not so different. Or maybe, we just know each too well for any changes to… affect us, if that makes sense.”

“That’s… that’s a clear contradiction of what you just said. The guy I knew wasn’t able to say shit like that.”

“Naw, the guy you knew had thoughts like this all the time, he was just an idiot who had fallen into some stupid habit of not communicating with anyone, especially the one person he needed to the most… But then again, if I recall, you I wasn’t alone in that rut.”

“…You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Me too, for what?”

“So many things…She kissed me tonight, ya know. Told me she was in love with me and to wait for her. I… I really had no idea.”

“Yeah. I could sense that, you were just too involved to be objective, then again… you are a bit of a Bakagami… She seems like a sweet girl, ya know, from what you’ve told me, not from personal experience.”

“She is, besides, you can’t blame her for calling an Ahomine out on being Aho.”

“I guess not.”

Another beat of silence.

“What are you sorry for?” Those red eyes looked meaningfully at blue.

“So many things… I have a lot I want to say to you, Taiga, to make up for with words and actions… but tonight… tonight I just want to be with you, without all that noise. I want to listen to you, whatever you have to say.”

“Yeah. I do have something I want to say to you tonight. But first, tell me what you’re sorry for.”

“I… have a lot of regrets, does one apologize for regrets?”

“Hmm… I guess, if what you regret affected the other person…”

“Fuck.”

“What are your the regrets you’re sorry for?”

“Cheating. Running away with my insecurities bottled up instead of baring my soul in every attempt to get you back.”

“… I see.”

“…Not being strong enough to save you.” Daiki whispered the last sentence, sounding utterly broken.

Taiga’s eyes widened beyond belief, because he was genuinely beyond believing what he just heard.

“You really felt that way?”

“Felt… feel. It’s a fact. A twelve year old saved you. Not me.”

“Dai…” Taiga started, not really knowing what how to respond.

“Just… forget it, Taiga… I told you, I don’t want to talk about that tonight. You called me out here. So let me just be here for you.”

“Hrm, I don’t know how to handle this selfless Aomine Daiki… It’s sort of throwing me for a loop and my thoughts are all jumbled.”

“Well, I know what I would have done in the past to help sort you out. But I don’t think a one-on-one right now would be appropriate… But you know what would…?”

Yeah. Kagami knew. But he stayed quiet, waiting patiently for Daiki to utter words that he had dreamt about hearing from the man, probably ever since he started dancing. Words that he had unconsciously fantasized about hearing but hadn’t allowed himself to realize just how MUCH he had wanted them spoken to him, in that voice that still gave him goosebumps.

“Na, Taiga… Will you dance for me?”

Taiga had to swallow the lump, so he could freely breathe again.

“Yeah…ok… go grab your front row center seat. I’ll put the music on.”

The redhead knew exactly what he wanted to showcase. It was carnal and sexual but it was also special.

The redhead opened a cup sized cover on the stage and brought up a folding pole.

Daiki’s full attention was now raring and completely on the redhead. Mentally and physically.

A fast beat started and Taiga started shaking his hips side to side.

_“So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?”_

He crossed his arms over his body and as he slunk down onto his knees, he slid those arms up and down his body.

_“Turn it up, head it up, I need to be entertained.”_

Once on his knees, Taiga ran his hands through his hair, his body undulating and his head thrown back.

_“Push the limit, are you with it? Baby don’t be afraid I’m a hurt ‘ya real good, baby.”_

 

“This was my very first gig, first song, first arrangement, at a strip club…”

Daiki’s mouth was open, his breathing clearly staggered already and his eyes already starting to droop.

The bluenette shook his head a bit to clear the fog in order to comprehend the words coming out of the beautiful dancer in front of him.

_“Let’s go, it’s my show, baby do what I say”_

Taiga spun around the pole, doing a sexy vertical wave up against it, ending with his crotch rubbing up against it. Fuck, the redhead was starting to feel it. He’d never been so turned on during this performance before.

_“Don’t trip off the glitz that I’m gonna display”_

Taiga turned around as he swayed his hips, his criss crossed arms moving up and down his back.

_“I told ya Imma hold ya down until you’re amazed”_

The redhead started lowering himself, until he was spread eagle on his knees, calves tucked underneath, his back to Daiki. Kagami turned his upper body and looked back at his one member audience as he mimed the next line.

_“Give it to ya till you’re screaming my name.”_

 

_“No escaping when I start, once I’m in I own your heart, there’s no way you’ll ring the alarm… so hold on until it’s over”_

The redhead leaned back until he was laying on his back, his needs still bent but untucked and he used the leverage from his feet flat on the ground to thrust up repeatedly.

Daiki’s body was hot, so hot and it was taking all his restraint from charging up there and taking that gorgeous man right then and there.

_“Oh do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m about to do? Cause it’s about to get rough for you.”_

Taiga used his considerable strength to lunge himself up from lying down, only to go straight back down onto his stomach, thrusting into the stage floor, as he looked directly into those half lidded blue eyes and actually sang the next line.

**_“I’m here for your entertainment.”_ **

Daiki audibly moaned, now hearing those lyrics. I mean, fuck, he used to tell Kagami to entertain him ALL the TIME while they were going out… on the court, during official and unofficial games, during sex, when arguing, when eating, while they competed over almost any and everything.

_“It’s alright, you’ll be fine, baby I’m in control.”_

Taiga jumped off the stage and slowly danced his way towards that blue haired beauty.

_“Take the pain, take the pleasure, I’m the master of both.”_

He reached Daiki and actually reached his hand out to those gorgeous eyes as he lightly closed them.

_“Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul.”_

The redhead was now circling his hips hypnotically in front of Daiki.

_“I’m a work it ’til you’re totally blown”_

The redhead finally hovered over Daiki’s lap leaning down, all the while gyrating his hips and body in the most sensual lap dance EVER. He leaned forward and spoke, stuttering breathy and panting and deep.

“No touching… this is your punishment, for being a bad boy, for hurting me. This song, dance… it was always for you.”

Daiki groaned as he bit his lip and started panting himself.

_“No escaping when I start, Once I’m in I own your heart, There’s no way you’ll ring the alarm, so hold on until it’s over”_

Daiki’s half lidded eyes were now randomly blurring from the arousal.

_“Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I’m ‘bout to do? ‘Cause it’s about to get rough for you.”_

“I’m saying, thank you, for everything good you did for me. I always knew your intentions.”

_“I’m here for your entertainment.”_

_“Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet”_

It was too much, for both of them. Daiki couldn’t take it anymore, they could both clearly feel their hardened interest in each other.

“Taiga… can I?”

“Yessss”

Daiki lunged foward, his lips capturing those lips he hadn’t tasted in years. How could they have gotten even softer? Even more plump? How could that mouth be any sweeter than it was?!

_“Thought an Angel swept you off your feet.”_

Taiga never stopped moving on top of Daiki, undulated, dry humping, rotating his hips, grating their erections together.

_“Well I’m about to turn up the heat.”_

Taiga disengaged himself and with an adept speed and quickness that Daiki was shocked to see, tore his pants off and shoes, leaving his briefs on. The outline of his erection clearly defined.

_“I’m here for your entertainment”_

“You too…Daiki.”

Daiki wan’t anywhere near as efficient as Taiga as he clumsily unbuttoned his and lowered his pants to his feet, but he was just as effective in shucking them off into some corner forgotten.

During the next portion of the song, Taiga swayed his hips and without using his hands, lowered his briefs to his ankles where he kicked them aside.

“Wow… wow, where did you learn that? So talented… So beautiful…”

Aomine grabbed the redhead and pulled him into his lap where as soon as a tanned hand wrapped around their erections, Taiga stopped moving and threw his head back, his moan rivaling the song’s lyrics.

“Don’t stop… don’t stop dancing, Taiga, god, please.” The bluenette groaned the sentence into Kagami’s ear.

Oh. That voice… Taiga’s entire body quaked at hearing it as he started moving again, using his hands on Daiki’s knees as leverage. Daiki’s other hand was roaming all over that flushed, hot, hottt body, tweaking, and rolling nipples, slidling along the side of his body, down to cup that fine ass… It wasn’t enough, if Daiki felt Kagami up for the rest of his life, it still wouldn’t be enough.

The final chorus of the song started.

_“Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet.”_

“More, Daiki… faster…” The redhead sped his own rolling hips up.

“Ugh…. Yeah, yeahh… fuck. yesss.” God, those groans were more music to Taiga’s ears than the actual music.

_“Ya thought an angel swept you off your feet.”_

“I’m close Daiki. So close.”

“Me to, kitten…Oh, come for me Taiga. Y.. you’re so beautiful.” God, Taiga hated to admit how turned on he was at hearing that nickname. He always played at hating them during sex but he was pretty sure he was fooling no one.

_“Well I’m about to turn up the heat.”_

_“I’m here for your entertainment.”_

“Daiiikiiiiahmmm…”  
“Mmmmm… Tai…Tai…gahhhh.”

The song ended and they reached their climax to a chorus of their own moans and mewls and slick noises of their grinding bodies moving together. And neither would have had it any other way.

They caught their breath, Taiga slumping on the redhead, his head resting on a strong shoulder, Daiki’s arms wrapped snugly around the redhead, pulling him even closer.

Kagami was the first to break the silence.

“Hah… I… I’m trying to say that I’m glad fate brought us together to heal and move on.”

Daiki stopped breathing, his hold unconsciously tightening to what must have been painful.

“I’m saying, goodbye.”

Daiki’s mind stuttered to a halt.

“N…no. Taiga. NO! I just found you. We… don’t do this. We can be so good together… I, I never stopped lo…”

“Don’t say that Daiki! Not now, it’s not fair.”

“NOTHING IN LIFE IS FUCKING FAIR. No, No Taiga, I won’t lose you again. I won’t let you go. Let me make this right, please.”

“Dai…mpphh…”

The blunette had put his hand over Taiga’s mouth, praying the redhead would allow him this one gesture.

And he sort of hated that Kagami did. Because Daiki couldn’t help feel that it was out of pity. But fuck it, he’ll take whatever he can. He can’t let it end like this.

“I haven’t picked a basketball up in a long time. So… so I can’t show you how I feel through that.” Because fuck, it seemed like words weren’t working and Daiki’d always been a more tactile being anyways.

“And I allowed you to show me how you felt through dance. So please, if you won’t let me say it, let me show you how I feel.”

Taiga knew what that meant. He had a feeling the night was going to end this way anyways, no reason not to allow Daiki his last indulgence. It wouldn’t make a difference any way. His mind was set, decision made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7


	8. Dancing the Pain Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be solved with haptic movements, tactile senses, body language, or non-verbal cues. Sometimes you just gotta YELL and SCREAM it OUT with words and verbal communication.

Daiki drove them to the hotel as they sat in silence. It wasn’t awkward, until Daiki reached his hand over and Taiga flinched at the soft gesture.

But Daiki was nothing if not determined and resilient. So he took the redhead by the hand, he showered every gentle kiss and touch over his body as they lay entangled in each other. It was overwhelming… neither spoke during sex, only communicating through their sweet embraces, sweltering bodies, scorching touches, and intelligible strings of noises.

But still, through that all, Taiga heard it, heard it in his mind’s eye, felt the words as Daiki thrusted in him and shook his world… the unspoken yet adamant ’I love you’ was never more clearly conveyed, than in that moment they were joined together, at their climax.

Taiga’s resolve was teetering on the edge of crumbling. It really was. But it still hadn’t. And he took that as a sign that even if he was just a hairs breadth away from giving in, it just wasn’t enough… And that little errant tear down Daiki’s face was one of resignation and sadness. Because he really didn’t have it in him to offer anything else.

“I’m sor…” Taiga started.

“Shh… don’t, don’t do that.” The blunette had made his way steadily towards the mini bar and a ridiculously expensive bottle of scotch.

“Ok.”

“Do you want a ride back?” Daiki asked, with his back turned as he made his drink. Ice and scotch whiskey.

“It’s late, I guess I could just get a room here.”

“You can stay here. I… I want you to stay.”

“I know… but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Right. Well, you want a drink before you go?”

“Uhm… Yea, sure, I guess.” Because fuck, that actually sounded just as good to the redhead as it did to his already sort of buzzed counterpart.

“Shwelp… you’re free to do… whatever, here.” Aomine handed over a drink.

“Ah you remembered how I like it, thanks… it’s good.”

“I remember everything about you.”

Taiga just bowed his head.

“Lotta good that did me, huhn?! Should start working on forgetting, huh? Fuck me if I knew how to do that, I’d do it in a heartbeat…”

The redhead stayed quiet.

“You’re already getting drunk…?”

“Meh. Not a big drinker anymore… guess I was wrong about that too eh, we are different people. Too different to bridge the chasm…”

“Dai…”

“Naw, sorry, I’m just being stupid. Imma go sleep now. I dunno how to say bye to you, so, I’m just gonna sleep.”

Taiga wanted to laugh at the awkwardness from the most sly man he’d known. Known? The guy that only he could still get to stutter and fall over himself. Still only him?

But more than laugh right now, Taiga wanted to cry at the unsaid… ‘I don’t want to say goodbye to you.’

Taiga sighed as he sipped the rest of his drink, watching the man in bed begin to toss and turn as he fell into a fitful sleep.

Must not be drunk enough… or just, really troubled.

Taiga jumped a bit when a shrill cell phone went off in the room at the same time as a beeper and walkie talkie.

“What the HELL!”

The beeper settled down as did the walkie but the phone kept on it’s incessant ringing.

“Dai… Aomine!”

Taiga threw a small throw pillow at the sleeping figure. It didn’t stir.

The phone kept on…

“AOMINE!”

Still nothing.

Shit, I guess he was pretty drunk… (ergo: very emotionally troubled).

Taiga sighed again as he walked over to the dozing man.

He started with soft touches. Maybe because he himself was a bit tipsy now. Or maybe because he just fucking wanted to. He brushed blue strands across a tanned forehead, outlining the slight wrinkles there. (Yup, definitely emotionally troubled).

“Aomine…” Taiga tried again, his fingers tracing the still visible tear streak.

Nothing. And that phone was getting fucking annoying as ALL HELL.

“Aomine!” He tried a bit louder, his face a bit closer to that shapely ear. Taiga just wanted to lick it. That’d wake him up. UGH, FUCK, NO, he couldn’t think those things.

He’d just gotten some form of closure, no matter how painful, so maybe now he could finally move on into a healthy, long-term relationship… once he got closure from his getting closure and UGH THAT PHONE!

God, this isn’t really his problem. But still, it hasn’t stopped ringing so it must be important. Maybe it’s Momoi.

“AOMINE!” Taiga kicked the guy…

And lo and behold. He only got a grunt and the fucker turned over.

“You fucker! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!”

Taiga thought he heard a mumbled answer of;

“You answer it asshole.”

Fuck, FINE. Besides, Taiga did sort of want to congratulate Momoi and personally thank her and deny the invitation. Daiki’s date? Hah. Yeah right… right.

“Hello?? Uhm, Moshi moshi? No, hello?”

“Daiki?” A deep voice answered.

“Uh, no, sorry…”

“Who the hell is this? Where is Daiki?”

“Ah. The asshole’s passed out drunk, and I don’t have to tell you who this is… I don’t know you.”

“Listen here. I need to know your full name and exact relationship to Aomine Daiki or I will call back up to the location of this phone right now and if he’s in his hotel room, that’s just down the hall and…”

“Ah wait wait. Shit. Is this his work colleague?”

“This is his boss. This is very urgent and… just, please, is he ok? And who are you?” Fuck. Taiga didn’t like the tremble in this guys voice or the way he was acting panicked as hell.

And shit not to mention, did he just tell Aomine’s boss that the guy was drunk enough that he wasn’t answering important work calls?!

“This is Kagami Taiga. I’m his… friend… uhm, ex-boyfriend? Fuck, I mean, friend, sort of.” Shit. Did he ALSO just expose Aomine’s sexual orientation?! Damn it, he’s the worst.

“That, sounds complicated. You say, he’s asleep, drunk, in the hotel room? That sounds about right.”

PHEW.

“Yeah.”

“Kagami Taiga… I haven’t heard of you, although if you’re the reason he volunteered to go to LA then maybe,” DAMNNIT. Of COURSE the asshole wasn’t forced to go for work… Fate HIS ASS, volunteering dumbass. “…Look, kid…Daiki’s… he’s a good cop, a good person. I try and look out for him as much as I can and if you dated him, then you’ll get it…” Get what? Taiga didn’t have the opportunity to inquire. His gut was starting to clench with every passing word. “So it’s out of a genuine concern that I’m asking the following question. Are you able to restrain him, physically? And if not, I have Wakamatsu and Kyosuke ready to intervene.”

“What… what?! Res…train? Oh God. What’s going on…?! I mean, yeah, I can… I think I can handle him, m… maybe.”

“Alright, wake Daiki up and put him on the phone please, this is confidential but you can tell him it has to do with the case and it’s urgent.”

“AOMINE!”

“Hzzzz…Whaa…? Shit, let me sleep.”

“Your boss in on the phone, says it’s urgent to do with your case.”

“Ah, fuck, give it here…” Daiki stuck his hand out, his face still muffled in the pillow.

“Aomine here…” The blunette put the phone on speaker and nuzzled his head further into the bed, not really caring if Kagami was privvy to a few confidential items regarding this case. After all, he didn’t just stop loving and trusting the guy after a rejection, 3 drinks and 5 minutes of shitty sleep.

“Are you sitting down?”

“I’m lying down, Chief… ya know, sleep, because it’s late as hell.”

“Daiki. He struck again. Th…the target, the target is you.”

Taiga had never seen Aomine move faster as he launched himself out of bed and started frantically searching for his clothes.

“Who’s the outer layer? Has he already struck the outer layer? FUCK of course he has otherwise you wouldn’t think I’m the target. Fuck. Fuck… who is it. WHO IS IT?! OH god…”

Daiki was yelling into the phone, looking as if he was about to throw up.

Taiga was so confused. Outer layer?! Target?! What the FUCK?! Was Daiki in danger?!

“Aida Riko.”

Wait. What?!

“No, no no no…NO… h… he went after Satsuki?” Daiki crumpled in on himself so hard that Taiga started panicking and all he wanted to do was go and hug that broken man on the floor.

“Daiki, she’s not dead.”

FUCK! WHAT?! Taiga was now making his way over to Aomine’s bowed form.

“She’s in critical condition. In a medically induced coma. She’s… she’s brave and smart, only one to get away alive. But we can’t question her… for obvious reasons.”

“Is… Satsuki…”

“She’s safe. All your immediate family has been rounded up and put up in safe houses… But Daiki, Aida Riko’s father was with her at the time. He, he didn’t make it.”

Daiki threw his phone clear across the room and screamed his lungs out.

Wretched, it was an absolutely wretched sound and Taiga could happily go his whole next 100 lives without hearing something so heart wrenching.

“FUCK FUCK! GOD DAMNIT. FUCK me, worthless. I’m absolutely worthless!!”

Wait, what? Taiga finally snapped out of his stupor and knelt down and hugged the wailing Aomine.

The blunette started to struggle in earnest.

“Stop. Get OFF me. Get AWAY from me.”

“No. Calm down Daiki. Shh… it’s ok, hey, I’m here for you. I’m right here.”

“FUCK OFF KAGAMI. NO, YOU’RE NOT. LEAVE. GET AWAY FROM ME. You deserve better. Better than a fuck up who can’t protect shit, can’t save ANYONE!”

“Shh, Daiki. You protect and save people everyday, you’re not worthless.”

Daiki was violently shaking in Taiga’s arms, still trying to wrench free.

“Oh please, I couldn’t protect Satsuki. I couldn’t save you then… couldn’t get you back. I LEFT HER, LEFT JAPAN… for what?! FAILURE… That’s all I fucking do… JUST… UGH, GET OFF ME KAGAMI. Go away. You’re leaving anyway, right?! This was goodbye, RIGHT?! So GOODBYE. Get the fuck outta my room.”

Ahh, fuck, Taiga’s heart hurt. Oh god, it hurt. More than when he hurt himself and quit basketball, more than when he called his boyfriend and heard him cheating, more than starting over, more than hurting Nikki, and more than saying goodbye.

And if he felt this hurt over someone, it’s gotta reign true that he must care for that person. But even he knew, this went beyond caring… this was love, this was pure love, soulmates love… that’s how much it hurt. That’s how much he NEEDED to help this broken man. Taiga’s own tears started flowing.

“NO! God, you asshole! Just shut up and let me be here for you just like YOU WERE FOR ME. Didn’t save me, didn’t save me, that’s BULLSHIT and you know it. God Damnit Daiki, I was suicidal when that accident happened… and if it weren’t for you, I would have probably killed myself. But you didn’t see all the GOOD you did for me… you only focused on your shortcomings! I DIDN’T ALLOW you to save me! I pushed you away time and time again! That’s NOT YOUR FAULT. IT’S MINE! It’s MY BURDEN TO BEAR!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that… that… FUCK. I couldn’t… Satsuki’s fiancee is, and her father-in-law is DEAD… and her wedding… and I’m HER BEST FRIEND, her MAID OF HONOR, I’M supposed to PROTECT her! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAVE YOU, not SOME twelve year old! I’M SUPPOSED TO CATCH THAT ASSHOLE, not let him RUIN PEOPLE’S LIVES. Ruin my life. AND FOR WHAT TAIGA?! To come to LA and be told what A LOST cause I am?! How I’m not worthy enough for a second chance?! TO LOSE YOU ALL OVER AGAIN?!”

“Shhh… Please, please stop crying, you haven’t lost me. ok? I’m here, I’m here, Daiki. I’ll always be here when you need me.”

“Don’t LIE to me. I don’t need your PITY. I NEEDED TO Protect Satsuki! I NEEDED TO save you! TO GET YOU BACK! I FAILED and NOW ALL I NEED… Now… I need… fuck… I have no more needs. What kind of man has no more needs… empty… worthless.” Daiki was sobbing, whispering the the two words over and over.

“You’re not worthless, not empty. You’re wonderful. And you need to still get up and catch that asshole and still protect Momoi and still protect me. And seriously, stop saying you didn’t save me because if you didn’t do what you did, then I wouldn’t be where I am now, and I love where I am now, so you DID save me, just not in the way you wanted. I… I have dancing, and Nikki, and basketball, a successful life… and now I have you. Ok? It’s not pity, stupid. it’s love.”

Daiki looked up, behind the blurry eyes and clear doubt, Taiga could see just a glimmer of hope.

“Love? You can’t fall in love with someone in the span of 10 minutes and a traumatic experience without thinking the traumatic experience had something to do with it.”

“You’re right. It did. It made me face that it’s love. It made me realize that I was just running away because I was scared of getting hurt again… scared of hurting YOU again. I mean, after the whole Nikki thing… on top of you casually barging back into my life, it’s enough to… really upturn one’s life. So even if you don’t think you have any needs, I need you. Momoi needs you. Kuroko and your parents need you. I… I still love you, Ahomine, probably never stopped, probably never will.”

During Taiga’s confession, Daiki’s shaking dampened and his arms started circling the man clinging to him and by the end of it, he was clinging on just as tightly, his full on sobs turning into light sniffles.

Taiga held him for a few more minutes before there was a knock on the door.

“Aomine?”

“Come back in five, Wakamatsu. Book the earliest flights back.”

“Got it… Uhm… Aomine…”

“I’m fine. I… really, I’m fine, Wakamatsu, we have work to do. Get on it.” Daiki said, somehow finding more strength to tighten his arms.

“Yeah, yeah… ok.”

Daiki squeezed hard one more time before he loosened his hold. Taiga wasn’t really ready to let go yet though. Nor was he willing.

“Come on, Taiga.” Daiki said as he looked meaningfully into tear stained, red puffy eyes. “I have to get to work.”

“Five more minutes…”

“I… I can’t, Taiga, later, ok? On the flight back.”

“Wait, what? I’m not going back with you.”

“Let me go, come on… You’re in danger too, I need you to start working on a list of your loved ones, Taiga. Now.”

“HUHN?! WHAT?! Why am I in danger?! Daiki, what?! You’re scaring me.”

Taiga had let go and Daiki immediately started up his laptop.

“This guy, he’s a serial killer. Sick, SICK fuck. He doesn’t just kill his targets. That would be much easier, if he just went after me. No… this guy, he works from the outside, in. We’ve classified the outer layer as the targets’ immediate family’s family and friends and love ones… Then the inner layer is the targets close relatives and friends. Sometimes he lets the target live, sometimes he doesn’t… but…”

“The people who he allows to stay alive, are pretty much dead or better off dead, huh?”

“Exactly. And he’s smart. Every ONE of the targets he’s let live has committed suicide or attempted to. And the guy’s got ties in L.A. String of murders from 10 years ago. Most likely, he’s already fully aware of you.”

The redheads panic and anxiety started increasing 100 fold.

“Shit, shit DAIKI.”

“Shh…” Aomine came up from his laptop and gently hugged the still crouching redhead while gently guiding him up and towards the bed, all the while keeping him in a strong embrace. “He won’t hurt anyone else if I have anything to say about it. So I need you to take that pad of paper right there, and write down your closes contacts, their addresses, and a brief physical description, ok? Then I need you to call each one, verify where they are and ask them politely to go to the nearest police station and give the police my name and say they need temporary police protection. Don’t start a panic, Taiga… and that includes yourself.”

“O…ok. Shit… writing will take too long. I need a laptop too.”

“Ok, I’ll send for one.”

“Should I include Japanese contacts too? And what do you mean by physical description?”

“Japanese contacts first, as far as we know, that’s where he’s active right now. Physical description would be: Hair color, Eye color, Height, Weight, Age, and Gender, should be enough… unless there are any unique identifiers you want to include, scars, moles, tattoos, etc.”

“Holy moly. You’re good at this.”

“Hrmph.” Daiki just grunted. But Taiga could hear the indecision and insecurity in it.

“You gotta be confident in your ability, Daiki… you’re good. And you’re gonna catch this guy.”

Aomine couldn’t help himself. He quickly ran over to the other side of the room and pecked the other man briefly on the lips before high tailing it back.

“That’s the exact opposite of doing a good job, Aho. FOCUS.”

“Sorry, maybe you should stop being so damn cute.”

“Idiot.” Taiga mumbled. He really would have continued the argument but now wasn’t the time to be distracting anyone.

The laptop arrived not 2 minutes after Daiki called for it and Taiga finished his list after 20 minutes and started making phone calls.

He called Nikki first. He really should have started with the Japanese contacts first, like Daiki had suggested. But he couldn’t help it.

She didn’t answer… he left an urgent message, texted emergency and tried calling 5 times in a row before he moved on to the rest of the people, hoping by the time he was done, he would get a call back or an answer when he tried again.

Taiga got his parents squared away, everyone in Japan was accounted for and his close friends all heeded his advice.

That only left…

“Daiki. She’s still not answering.”

“Well, after what happened between you two, it’s a perfectly normal reaction. Don’t start panicking. I’ll send a squad car to her house, anywhere else she could be?”

“The studio”

“Right. I’ll send one there too.”

“Only one?”

“Ah… I mean, I’d do more but I don’t really have jurisdiction here, plus, these are just loose correlations. I mean, remember, as far as we know, he’s in Japan.”

“Right. Yeah, you’re right. I mean… he’s probably on an interpol list or something right? He can’t fly freely… right?”

“We don’t have a positive ID on him. Only suspects, all of them have been put on the no fly list, grounded until they’re absolutely cleared.”

“Good. Good. But no solid leads with those suspects?”

“Sigh. No… I… I almost caught the guy myself, blamed staying up all night with Momoi for why I left my walkie in the car and had to run back to call for back up… he got away.”

“That’s why he’s targeting you?” Fucking tricky, wicked asshole. Daiki was the type of person who would be hurt the MOST from that type of MO. Taiga knew Aomine would rather die himself than ever have to live with a ruined Momoi, or without her. or Taiga. Gawd Aomine Daiki could be selfless when it came to those he cherished.

With the bluenettes breakdown earlier, Taiga was suddenly starting to put the pieces together for why Aomine had abruptly left the Japanese basketball league, a shit ton of money, and fame behind to… become a cop. To chase after that fleeting desire to save people, in an attempt to fill the hole he felt from failing Kagami.

To think that Taiga’s presence in his life had THAT drastic of an effect on him. Well, it was really flattering and left no room in the redheads heart for doubt of the veracity of their bond.

“Damn it, Dai… She’s still not answering. I’m starting to worry. A lot.”

“Ok. Alright… Hey, I booked the flight for 8 hours from now, do you need to pack anything?”

“Pack?! Why am I going with you again?! And FOCUS Daiki! Nikki! I’m scared!”

“You’re going with me so I can protect you. Please Taiga… and I’m getting to Nikki, calm dow…”

*Shimmy shimmy coco puff, shimmy shimmy coco puff* A ring tone started blaring in the room. Taiga’s shoulders immediately slumped, losing ALL tension as he answered his phone. Daiki figured who it was, happy that that was at least resolved.

“Nikki! Thank GOD you called me back!… Listen I… Nikki? Nik? Why are you whispering? And are you crying?”

Daiki’s attention immediately snapped towards the redhead as he shouted “PUT IT ON SPEAKER!”

Taiga did just that, just in time for them to hear.

“strange noises, I thought it was you…” Daiki didn’t let her finish, he ran closer to the phone and in a low voice spoke.

“Be quiet and answer only my questions. Are you at the studio and are you safely hidden?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Good, first thing you do is keep your phone under your shirt, if you have to stick your head in there too while listening that’s fine, then when I’m done talking, you hang up, immediately turn the brightness all the way down and put it on silent, not vibrate, but silent…”

As Daiki was calmly explaining all this, he was texting Wakamatsu, who bust through the door in the next instant. He spared a half second to address Wakamatsu before he went back to talking to Nikki.

“Trace this call, Waka”

“I need the number.” Was the blonde’s immediate reply.

Daiki shoved an absolutely fear struck Taiga into action before he continued on.

“text only, and only responses to our questions. Stay hidden unless absolutely necessary. Remember, if you’re hidden, you have the element of surprise. Lastly, don’t panic, go into a meditative yet alert state. Listen to every sound around you, plan which way you’ll run if he comes from every direction and how you’ll get out. And regulate your breathing.”

And then he hung up so she could begin the instructions and they could leave.

“Daiki! OH MY GOD, DAIKI!”

“Calm Down Taiga. Let’s go.”

He grabbed his gun and badge and they hightailed it out, calling in back up to the studio.

Taiga was a mess. On the inside. On the outside, he was stuck in a state of perpetual shock, or denial, Daiki didn’t have time to really decipher it.

“Text her asking her where she is hiding and if she’s ok, help’s on the way and to text back minimum amount.”

“huhn? Oh, right.”

‘Where are you hiding? Are you ok? Text short answers. Help’s coming”

It took about a minute for the reply text but to Taiga it seemed like the span of a lifetime passed. It felt like it too, he swore he aged at least ten years, waiting for that text back.

‘Under grand piano, i ok. hurry.’

Taiga wanted to cry, or pray, or take the wheel and force Daiki to run every red light and go even faster. Oh wait. Daiki was already running every red light and… SHIT. THEY WERE GOING REALLY FAST.

“Where is she, Taiga!”

“She’s under the grand piano. It’s in the main auditorium.”

“I need a layout, describe it to me, include rooms, exits, windows, and especially the layout of the room she’s in.”

“Fuck, ok, fuck… Looking at the building from the front, starting from the right.”

“Use coordinates, east, west. The front entrance is on the south side.”

“Right, of course. There are emergency exits on the East and West ends of the southmost hallway. The walkways are two squares…”

“Naw, I have a good idea from when I was there how the hallways are set up, connected on the east and west sides and again in the middle, two times, right?”

“Uhm… yeah, exactly.”

“And the auditorium?”

“The very middle room”

“Ok, so no windows?”

“No.”

“Entrances and Exits?”

“Two entrances, exits at southeast and southwest of room, one backstage.”

“Which leads to where and where is the one backstage?”

“The north hallway and it’s on northwest side”

“The stage is on the north end then? Does it take up the whole front? And where the fuck is the Piano in that room?”

“Stage is north, takes up whole room, and the Piano is situated against the western wall.”

“Facing which way? How is she hiding if its visible?”

“There’s a cloth over it and shit, sometimes the orientation changes but I THINK the keys are facing south, which means she’s under the strings.”

“So her closest exit would be backstage, then? And she has a clear path to dash out? She won’t have to go all the way around the piano?”

“Yes, that… I think that’s right. Although she would still have to run backstage and out the door and then out the side.”

“We’re here, text her if she knows where he is.”

‘Here. Do you know where he is?’

‘In room with me.’

“FUCK DAIKI, he’s in the room with her!!”

“Ok, I’m going to create a diversion and she’s gotta BOLT then.”

“Is that protocol?! Shouldn’t they try to negotiate with the guy?!”

“Not this guy. Let’s go, I’m going to enter through the western exit, to the backstage door, and I’m gonna get her out of there. Text her to get ready to bolt for the backstage exit when you CALL ok? Tell her to stay hidden if there is any other commotion.”

‘Get ready to haul ass to backstage exit with Daiki when I call you. Any other commotion, stay hidden.’

“Ok Taiga, back up should be here any second… you relay the plan to them when they get here.”

“Wait. WHAT?! No! I’m doing the diversion, right? I… I’m coming with you.”

“Nope, this is my job. Stay here, wait for my call for you to call her.”

“Daiki!”

“TAIGA, NO TIME!”

“Ok ok… fuck, ok… shit.” Taiga launched himself, closing the distance between them to harshly and painfully kiss Daiki.

“I love you, come back to me with her.”

“Yeah, that’s the plan. I love you too. You stay locked in this bulletproof car NO MATTER WHAT until backup arrives.”

Daiki snuck as stealthily as he could, his gun drawn as he shimmied against each wall until he reached the auditorium backstage door. As soon as he started turning the knob ever so slowly, the sound of sirens in the distance grew louder and louder… FUCK. STUPID LAPD! Why the FUCK would they have sirens blaring for a covert operation?! Were they COMPLETELY INEPT?! Did they NOT know who they were dealing with?! Did they NOT read the case file AT ALL?!

This fucker was KNOWN to get spooked when cops were near and that made him unpredictable… instead of playing with his prey, he would end it quickly and retreat.

As soon as those sirens became aural, Daiki heard rushed commotion coming from inside the room, he hurried inside. He cleared the back room, hastily and not very well but he had an idea as to where the guy was. And just as he peaked round the corner, he saw a cloaked figure in all black at the base of the piano, bending down to lift up the cloth. Daiki didn’t wait. He didn’t announce himself. The guy had a gun, this was LA, Aomine was pissed, the guy had fucked with his loved ones, that’s reason enough. Daiki fired two shots.

The guy dodged one as he leaned back to run but he didn’t dodge the second. It got him square in the shoulder as he the guy hobbled away, shooting back at Daiki and the Piano as the blunette screamed at Nikki to get out and take cover behind him. Daiki reloaded and fired suppressing fire as a cowering girl ducked behind him while he led her to the backstage door and then outside through the same exit he entered. As they ran, he radioed to secure all exits within the next 10 seconds and if they couldn’t, then to cordon off a mile radius and call for arial search choppers.

Daiki ran towards his car with a terrified girl in tow, just as a plethora of red and blue flooded the parking lot, just as red and blue eyes met each other.

With the help of dogs and a fresh blood trail and Taiga’s expertise and quick thinking, they were able to locate the guy hiding out in the props department in the basement. Daiki wanted to go, wanted to be the first to see the face of the guy and beat the shit out of him or watch him bleed out or shoot him again. But the redhead’s arms around him were tight and insistent and warm. And his pleas for Aomine to stay with him were saccharine and overflowing with concern and love. But what really ended up cinching it was Taiga mentioning how many mannequins they had in the props department.

Because, well… maybe mannequins were one of Daiki’s well guarded secret fears. He wondered how the FUCK Taiga had known about it, bees, sure, everyone knew his fear of bees but mannequins?… Ahhh, then Daiki figured that of course Taiga just WOULD know. Because Kagami Taiga knew him better than anyone else. Because they weren’t so different after all. And even if they were, their love would be enough for them to accept one another, whatever state they were in.

“Ow. Taiga. Isn’t my ten minutes up? Go back to hugging Nikki.”

“Heh? I never would have thought the jealous Aomine Daiki would ever say those words.”

“Naw. I know what’s mine. Besides, I’m mature now, remember?”

“Yeah, if you have to constantly remind people that you’re mature, then you’re probably not very mature. Possessive? Yes. A dumbass Aho? Yes. An amazing and sexy, sauve cop? Yes. Mature…? No.”

“You think I’m amazing and sexy and suave?”

“Add selective listener to that list.”

“Awrrhh, come on… tell me again, how sexy I am?”

“Excuse me, I’m going to go hug Nik now.”

“NoooOOoo Taiga….!!! Come bacckkk…!”

Daiki trailed after his redheaded boyfriend like a love sick puppy dog. No wait, his boyfriend hated dogs. More like a newly born tiger cub. Yeah, that’s better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8


	9. Back, Back, and Back. Check out the gravel pit. A mystery un-ravellin'.

“Thank you for coming again today, Kagamin. And bringing food for everyone. You would think a specialty hospital would have a better cafeteria than that raggedy old place.”

“Ah, it’s no problem, I know Daiki’s busy with shoring up the upcoming trial, but he should be here in about an hour or so… how’s Kaantak?”

“Still in a coma… but they said the swelling’s gone down on her latest scan…”

“That’s good… How are you doing?”

“Not so good, Kagamin. But, but I’m so glad you’re here with Dai-chan. I was so scared what he would do to himself when he found out. Thank you, thank you so much”

“Ahhh, stop, Momoi… You’ve mentioned it so much, there’s really no need to thank me for something like that. Besides, Daiki’s strong. I would like to think that after the initial shock, he would have been fine.”

“I think he would have gone into a self-destructive spiral of revenge, booze, and sex.”

“Oh. Yeah. That actually sounds more plausible than what I said, haha.” The redhead joked.

Although he did also agree to some extent that Daiki would probably have gone through that phase, but he also had an inkling that it would be just that, a phase.

And the redhead was glad also, that he was there to help prevent that altogether.

“Hehe.” Satsuki smiled as she let forth a little giggle.

Oh, god, that was a sweet sound to hear. And apparently Kagami wasn’t the only one to think so.

“Wow, Bakagami. What’d you do to make her smile and laugh like that?! Show her your ugly mug? Or was it that dazzling smile?” A deep voice resounded from behind them.

“How can I have an ugly mug yet a dazzling smile?! Idiot. And why are you here?! Slacking, again?!”

“Haah?! I never slack… except…”

“Oh Dai-chan. ENOUGH. There’s NO WAY you could have known you would have been his next target. So stop with the pity party.”

“I don’t want pity, Mo… I want…I want you to be happy.”

Satsuki smiled and Taiga really wanted to jab Daiki in the side to wake him up to the exact sort of smiles HE gets from Momoi. Because the guy really was blind when it came to how much good he did for others.

“It’s nice to see you smile like that Momoi.” Taiga could at least be a bit discreet with it.

“Well, how can I not, when the big meanie doofus face Aomine Daiki says sweet things like that?!”

“Oiii. That’s a bit harsh.” Blue eyes were already rolling along with the sarcastic tone.

“haha, no, I get it, Momoi. I totally get it.”

“Of course you do, Kagamin. You and I, along with his parents, are probably the only ones who do.”

“Naw, Daiki’s made a new friend, hasn’t he? Did you tell Momoi about your new friend, Daiki?”

“Wow. Asshole, I’m not in kindergarten, thank you very much. And no, I didn’t because that girl isn’t my friend.”

“Really? That’s why you guys talk and text each other all the time? Because you’re strangers to each other.”

“Ugh. I’m just doing it for you. Besides, all that girl TALKS about is you.” But then, maybe that was the exact reason Daiki liked to listen and respond. Not to mention, getting to know such an important person to Kagami just seemed like a good idea.

“I heard that the same goes for you. Daiikkii…”

“Yup. I’ve got so many embarrassing stories to share, after-all. And she’s got her fair share too, Tigerrrr.” Daiki made his way over to Taiga and wrapped his arms snug around him.

“Oh God. Please tell me that’s not what you guys are really doing.” Taiga wrapped his hands around the ones linked on his stomach as he leaned back into that strong, warm, safe, (sexy as fuck) chest.

“Ugh. Speaking of embarrassing, could you both tone it down on the PDA. This is a specialty hospital for goodness sakes.”

“Damn, Satsuki. Enough with the specialty hospital shit… I liked the other place.”

“You mean you liked the free banana milk and blueberry muffins?” She countered easily.

“No. Well, maybe. But I mean, this place’s food’s so bad that Taiga’s cooking more, so I guess it’s not so bad.”

“Right. Forget that it’s the number one hospital in Japan for head injuries.” Momoi snorted as she lightly stomped her foot.

“How is she today?” Daiki’s tone somber as he spoke.

“Better… Best prognosis for her waking up is within the next few days, since the swelling’s almost all gone. But then again… it’s a coma. And they keep reminding me how unsure things are with coma patients.”

“Faith, hope, and belief, Momoi.” The redhead leveled his sincerest smile of encouragement towards the pink-haired girl.

“That’s my lil’ hallmark card.” Daiki teased.

“Hrmph. If Dai-chan could get you back, Kagamin. Then, of course anything’s possible. I do have hope and faith.”

“Wow, is this the gang up on the tall, dark and handsome guy, day?”

“It is, so when you come across one, Daiki, make sure to point us in his direction so we can let loose.” Taiga smirked at his lil’ snide remark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat and sat and sat, well into the night. Well past visiting hours that Dr. Midorima Shintarou had cleared for them. Not like it mattered, Daiki would have forced them with his cop privileges anyways. But most of all, Momoi was a force to be reckoned with when it came staying by Riko’s side.

Aomine stirred out of his light napping, got up and put a blanket on Momoi’s sleeping form before coming back to the sofa. He did that almost every night, draping it over her bent over body with her head resting on the edge of the bed, her hand firmly holding Riko’s. She woke up with a backache everyday that was much worse than her usual ones.

Aomine always rubbed her shoulders every day.

He really was so sweet and Taiga sort of hated how much he was falling even deeper in love with him.

As the bluenette got back to the little love seat he was sharing with his boyfriend, Taiga could sense the waves of regret and self-deprecation coming off him.

“You’re really sweet to her. When Kaantak wakes up, she’ll be so happy you were there to help Momoi through this. Like you helped me through mine. Thank you for that, by the way… you really were an amazing boyfriend, at times, a pain mostly, but you were there… you just happened to make a pretty big mistake. But I shouldn’t have sent you away that night. And I certainly shouldn’t have let you go.”

“Your regrets that you’re now apologizing for?”

“Something like that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I forgave you before you even did wrong.”

“Oi. Feel that?” Taiga put his hand over Daiki’s heart “Your hearts slowing down from the sap in your veins. And you call ME the hallmark greeting card.”

Daiki just smiled as he yawned, causing a chain reaction to his boyfriend.

“I love you, Tiger cub.”

“Ech. Don’t call me that. And I love you too. You want to stay any longer? The night?”

“Time?”

“2:15”

“Stay till’ 3, I have work at 8, up at 7. Sex at 6 and 5 and 4.”

“Stay till’ 3, sex at 3:30, sleep till noon. That’s my plan, hrm. Shame ours don’t match up.”

“Damn it… ugh, fine.”

“Speaking of plans, Daiki… We gotta talk about me going back to work.”

“Mrrmm…later.”

“Yeah, ok, rest your eyes for a bit, ok?”

“Ok.” Daiki leaned his shoulder on Taiga’s as the latter wrapped his arms around that taut waist to support him.

This was nice. Daiki was right, it could wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:55, Daiki and Taiga stood up to pack their things and leave.

“Go on.” The redhead ushered towards the sleeping pinkette.

“I don’t want to wake her.” Daiki mumbled as he averted his eyes out of embarrassment.

“Never stopped you before and I’d rather you NOT spend ten minutes struggling with the decision, only to end up going over there to kiss her on the head.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Daiki strode over to Momoi and gently moved her hair aside as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

She stirred awake. She always did.

“Mmm… you guys leaving, Dai? Kagamin?”

“Ah. Yeah. Sorry to wake you, I got work tomorrow.”

“But I’ll be here, I’ll bring breakfast at 9, sound good Momoi?”

“I thought you were gonna sleep in till noon?”

“Oh. DO THAT Kagamin! You’ve been here every day with multiple meals and AHHHHH!” Momoi screamed so loudly, two six foot bulky guys jumped a foot back.

“What WHAT?!” Daiki freaked out and Taiga ran up to them too.

“Her hand… Dai-chan! Dai… her HAND! She squeezed my hand!”

“SHE DID?!!?” Daiki and Taiga both exclaimed simultaneously!

“Try talking to her!! Or no, should we go get a nurse?” Taiga was looking back and forth between the door and Riko, trying to figure out what to do.

“I’ll try talking to her! Daiki, go at least tell a nurse!”

“Ok…! Good luck!” Daiki dashed outta the room, leaving Taiga and Momoi.

“Should I leave the room too, Momoi?”

“No, please don’t. Stay with me, Kagamin.”

“Yea yea, of course, whatever you need!”

Momoi’s hand started shaking as she moved it back towards Riko’s.

“Calm down, Momoi…”

“Yeah, you’re right, Riko hates sweaty palms!” She finally reached down and the hand immediately clasped.

“Oh MY GOD. Even I saw that!”

“Oh, oh Kagamin!”

“Ask her something! Ask her to squeeze twice if she can hear you!”

“Ok…” Momoi reached down and brushed Riko’s bangs from across her forehead.

“Hey sweetheart. I love you. And please, if you can hear me, then squeeze my hand twice.”

They waited with bated breath.

Daiki and a nurse entered to squeals of happiness.

“What’s going on?!”

“SHE CAN HEAR US!”  
“SHE CAN HEAR US!”

They both screamed.

The nurse ended up having to ask them to please quiet down. She took down in her notes what happened, re-checked Riko’s vitals and then scheduled a neurologist for the morning.

“Ok, love, now that you’re responding! You wake up! You hear me! You were in a coma and it, it SUCKS so, you OPEN your eyes and come back to me, ok!? I love you!”

Riko’s hand squeezed three times.

“Three? What does that mean?” Daiki asked.

And Momoi even looked confused.

“God, and you guys call ME Bakagami. She’s saying I love you.”

Momoi burst into tears right away as there were two more squeezes, indicating yes, that was what she said.

Riko woke up two days later.

It was hard and devastating, telling her about her father’s death.. Daiki was a mess and probably would have gone into another spiral phase if he didn’t have Taiga there. But she was at least happy they caught the guy and if that came about from her misfortune, so be it. And she also admonished Aomine for how idiotic he was being, blaming himself.

Their wedding was postponed until the following month.

Taiga was not only attending, but he was in the wedding. As a “brides maid” as Daiki loved to remind him, about just as often as he got reminded of his own status as “maid of honor.” But they both laughed it off… even using the roles to role play in bed. A naughty brides maid getting with the maid of honor. Ya know, except as men. Well, they were weird and kinky so whatever worked for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. I was thinking of writing the wedding scene, and more sex because... because, sex. Ahhh, I dunno, maybe if people want more of the story.


End file.
